HideAndSeek Host Club
by VtheCheshireMao
Summary: Last we heard, Virginia had run off to London for the summer, leaving behind all of her new friends, once again. This time, they're coming after her. For a country-wide game of hide and seek. Whomever wins decides whether they stay in England or go back home to Japan. New friends are made, adventure everywhere. Sequel to Strike of New Life
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to Strike of New Life. Yes, I know it's been a while since I've posted anything. My apologies. Yes, yes. Sorry. Been really busy, as of late. Writing seems to be too much for my lazy mind. Desperate need of school. Anyway, I'm working on lots of new stories. I might post one later. I have a few chapters of this done. And a couple of a new story, for POTC that I might post. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Chapter One**

The satisfaction of having finally run away, successfully, on my own, seems to have disappeared as the separation anxiety and complete and utter loneliness set in.

Only an hour or so has gone by since the dreadful plane ride ended and I was allowed departure from the evil thing. Not that the buzzing has left my ears. My brain is blurred and fuzzy, my hearing having still not returned just yet. After finding my bag, I had dragged it off to a cab, finding civilization, for once, exactly what I craved. Though, the time change really put me off. I left during the day in Tokyo, so when I got off, it would be night time there, but, with the eight hour difference, it is still day time. Or, something. Well, no, wait, it's night time when I got off in London, because it's early morning Tokyo. God, my head hurts. Either way, there were very few people out and it's really dark. Not that the time made a big difference. It was raining. Quite hard, too.

Whatever time of day it was in whatever part of the world, I was tired and needed a bed to sleep in. I'd only barely made it to the hotel before collapsing.

As of this moment, it is four in the morning, London time; noon, Tokyo time. I'm lying in this hotel room, feeling the weight of being all alone in a country unknown to you, while your friends and family have no idea of your whereabouts. The darkness in my mind and chest were just about to drown me when my phone went off, startling me and bringing me back to the world.

Practically falling from the giant, soft bed and tripping over my bag, I grab for my phone, opening it without a second thought. After that awkward conversation with Tamaki, I'm not sure why I'm answering the phone.

"Hello…?" I spoke, voice cracking. _Am I crying? When did that happen? Maybe I'm just tired…_

"Virginia. It's Kyoya."

_And the guilt seeps in…_

**Shut up, Voice.**

"Hi… er… I'm.. uh… I'm really sorry, Kyo." Trying to hide the obvious guilt that Voice felt the need to remind me of, my voice sped up, slurring words together. "I know I shouldn't'a lef' bu' I jus' happened to be at the airplane, waiting for someone an' I saw there was a sale on tickets to London an' it was bout to leave… I… just… left…"

_Cause that wasn't just the biggest lie on the planet._

**I don't appreciate your sarcasm. So, maybe I saw the sale before going to the airport. And, maybe I did pack a bag and leave. It was still, technically, last minute. And I did go to pick up my family. I just never actually met up with them.**

"How could you leave me? You know about my fathers' deal. If I don't have you, I'm stuck with whatever stuck up _princess_ my father chooses and I can't say otherwise." He sounds as though I'd betrayed him. That's not fair.

"So, come with me."

"What? What are you talking about?"

As if I don't know that, at this precise moment, he's packing a bag and booking a flight here. "I didn't mean to leave you." Not a complete lie. "Really. And I know you're coming after my anyways, so," can't believe I'm saying this, "why not come find me? I give you permission."

A long silence hung on the other end of the line. He's probably really confused, but, even though I am "running away", I am rather lonely. Guess I'm too used to being around the Hosts. As the silence dragged on, I looked up at the muted TV and began flipping through channels. For a different country, the shows are all just as awful.

_Maybe because it's 4am._

**No, that can't be it. **I roll my eyes, noticing Kyoya has yet to respond.

"Or, we make this interesting." I went on to explain my amazing plan for a country-wide game of hide and seek throughout the entire summer. The more I got into the explanation, the more real the idea became and the more rushed my voice seemed. Even I could hear the excitement in my voice. "So, do you accept?"

He said something that I had expected and didn't shock me one bit. "I'm already on my way."

Then I remembered what I was running from. "Oh, come on. You have a party going on, soon, I believe. Leave tonight, after the party. I know how much money you'll lose if you cancel last minute. Go to your party. All of you. Then, come find me. Game officially starts tomorrow. So?"

"I accept your proposal and would love to join in on the game." Greta, now I have to figure where to hide.

I let out a long yawn I hadn't realized I'd been holding back. Going to be a long night ahead of me.

"Good boy, Kyo. Now, I'm sorry, but it's late here. Plane ride and all that. Jet lag. Haven't slept in weeks. I'll talk to you when you arrive."

"Alright. Good night, Virginia."

The line went dead, leaving me to plan for the oncoming summer. Must not be found. Not missing my chance at staying in England. So, first step?

I grin, settling down on the bed with my notebooks and sketchpads surrounding me on all sides. The TV goes black before the title of the movie I had brought with me goes on. "Yo ho, and really bad eggs."

I chuckle, setting to work on my sketchbook.

Title: _Become Unrecognizable._


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I KNOW you people are reading this story. I KNOW it. I can SEE that you are reading it. I can SEE you RIGHT now. I am WATCHING you READ THIS! Now, now that that's out of the way, my stalker-ish side showing, I'm going to say this. 49 views. 8 followers. 9 favorites. And FOUR reviews. now COME ON! Do I REALLY have to reexplain this? _**

**For every review I get on the sequel, a single enslaved mole-person from my basement gets sent home to the land of the homeless insane, a very happy country where they live with the dragons and eat their young. But, for every lack of review, which I will know, one of said mole-people is fed to the rabid centaur I have chained up in my backyard and eats my squirrels. Three people have read the new chapter so far, and only one has reviewed. The centaur is happy but the mole people are planning a mutiny.**

**PLEASE, for the sake of the mole-people, REVIEW FOR MOLE'S SAKE! Do you realize how many mole-people have just been brutally murdered? All you have to do to prevent the terrible misuse of mole-persons is to review. Is that SO hard? Just DO IT! REVIEW! I hold this mole-man over my centaur's den. Do it or he drops. My fingers are slipping. Hurry up.**

**Chapter Two**

Well, the hosts are to land in an hour or so, giving me hopefully enough time to work out the first aspect of my changing and my plans.

First off, must find a new place to stay for the time being. Having never unpacked when I got in yesterday, checking out was quite easy. Now, I just need to get everything together.

Lugging my bags around on my back, I walk through the streets of London. After quite some time, I looked down to the owl pocket watch hanging from my neck. Bout an hour and a half. My feet drag down the street, forcing me onward. A certain shop on one street catches my eye. It's dark, giving a purposely-run-down look. A black and red graffiti-ed sign hangs above the door.

Upon entering, I see black-lights lining the walls, several strands o red, white, green and blue lights(normally used for holidays) all hanging around the long room, and black clothing layered all across the area. Goth, punk, steam punk, whatever possible areas of punk/goth you can think of. All here. In the back of the room stood a glass booth, lit by the decorative lights. Rows of jewelry for every part of the body were all being held under glass.

I stood, amazed and in shock by my discovery. _It's Heaven…_

Behind the booth, a tall, slim boy about 19 or 20 stood in a tight black t-shirt, light black and white sweatshirt and black skinny jeans with knee-high black boots. His black hair went to his ears, shaved on one side, long on the other, spiky all around. Black eyes stared at me from the pale face.

_Holy shit. He's freaking hot… What am I saying? I have a boyfriend… Haha that's so weird, even to think._

The guy smiled, deciding to speak and break me out of whatever trance I had fallen under. His smile was crooked, adorable. _Stop it!_ "You looking for anything specific?"

"Uh… n-not really, I guess. Just kind of shocked. This place really wasn't what I was expecting. It's really an amazing surprise."

"Haha, yeah, well not many people normally notice this place. I guess it's just one of those places that cannot be found, except by those who already know where it is hidden" _Oh. My.. God. He… he quoted Pirates of Caribbean… I LOVE this guy._

"W-well…" I stopped myself before I could further make a fool of myself. A quick breath and I continue. "I couldn't possibly pass this place up. I live for this sort of stuff. Also in need of some stuff…" I mumble the last part, but he seems to hear, walking out from behind the booth. He's gotta be at least six foot.

"What kinda stuff are you looking for? Special occasion?"

"Er… Not really, no… I'm going for an entirely new look. Unrecognizable."

He gave me a strange look, scrunching his brows together. "Hiding from someone?"

"Yes, actually?"

His eyebrows raised. "Who?"

"My boyfriend," I said, quietly, looking down at a clothes rack so that my overgrown hair covered my face. I risked a peek, only to see him smirking, motioning to go on. "I moved to Japan about a year ago, from New York. Became friends with a group of guys and ended up dating one of them not too long ago. I got here yesterday, without telling anyone. They're coming after me. Thing is, if they find me before vacation ends, I go back with them. They lose and we all stay here for the school year."

I look up, sheepishly, to see him laughing. "So, a game of hide and seek?"

"All across England, yeah."

"That's great. Well, I think I can help you there. We've plenty of styles. What'd you want to try first?" He grinned and I couldn't help but return it. I do believe I like this guy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, Alright. I had planned to post this the other day, but I never got around to typing it. This chapter wasn't exactly fun to write. Obviously, I need a few chapters in Kyoya's POV or just based around the hosts, so you can see they're actually looking for her, but this one bored me as Virginia is having more fun.  
Sparklefaith: Interesting idea, I have thought about the whole "dating" thing, especially now she's officially with Kyoya, and there are going to be LOTS of new guys around in this story. Possible idea. Very very possible.  
Rhetorically yours: MOOSES EVERYWHERE! (is mooses a word? Or meese? Why doesn't moose have a plural?) A bus should show up at your feet in five seconds. Please enter it. And bring lots of nuts. FIELD TRIP! For all but Zim!  
MarinaStryke: Don't worry. Chapter four explains just about all of who this guy is xD And more people. Also, I reallyyyy wanted to post this chapter the same night as the last, but I posted that one at 11pm or something, and my dad just got home, so I couldn't stay on. :( Sadness. Anyway, next chapter you shall hopefully like. This ones boring. Next one fun. Lots of hot guys with sexy British accents xD**

**OH! And I went to a fair last night to meet up with my best friend who moved to a different school and I met a sniper from Afghan who was there for three years, is 29, has a girlfriend whom he has never cheated on once, speaks 7 different languages and just moved to my town. I am hoping to never see him again. I was forced to talk to him for 20 minutes. I don't like talking. I also found out who has been telling everyone I'm a lesbian for the passed however many years... **

**Chapter Three**

"Fifteen minutes to landing. Make sure you are all buckled in."

I looked up from my laptop, glancing at the blond idiot curled up in a corner on the floor. Shutting the computer, I walk towards him, grabbing him by the collar and dragging him into a seat. Before I can walk back to my seat, he latches onto my shirt. I stare at him, expectantly.

"Kyoya, why didn't Haruhi want to come with us?" He looked close to tears.

I sighed, pulling free. "Maybe because you act like this." I saw him visibly deflate and smirked when the Hitachiin's jumped from their seats. I slowly crept back to my seat.

"She doesn't have a passport," Hikaru said in a matter-of-fact voice, hands on his hips, leaning over Tamaki.

"Yeah, Boss. How could you forget our Haruhi can't leave the country?" Kaoru assumed the same position his twin was in, both wagging a finger at the baka.

"B-but why _not_?" Tamaki blubbered, tears pouring over. "How can we spend time with her if she won't go on vacations with us?"

"Tamaki," I sighed. "Passports cost money. Even you should know that." _Not that he would have paid for it. _I lean back, tuning out the taunting and the crying, focusing on the vacation ahead of us. Normally, I am not one for vacations or holidays of any sort. But this one can't be terrible. So long as I can at least hear from Virginia. I would like to know who will win this.

Exiting the plane, I notice my usual bodyguard standing to one side. _what the hell is he doing here?_ Walking towards him, I pull my bag over my shoulder, listening to the hosts following behind.

"Tachibana…" "Kyoya-Sama," he greets the rest of the group before offering to drive to a hotel, which I recognize as not a very high-class one, but more of one Tamaki would pick.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, suspiciously. _I don't remember requiring any bodyguards._

"Virginia asked me to be here. She gave orders to escort you to this hotel, reservations already made."

I smirk, nodding for him to lead the way. _Ah, so we've begun, hmm? I can't wait for this._

We rode up to a relatively fancy hotel, for commoners. A tall building, clean, nice-looking. The Hitachiin's looked bored until Tamaki's excitement at a commoner-experience got to them. The three of them ran around, "testing out" the carts and lounging about on the couches and chairs around the lobby. It seemed to give off a comfortable feeling; Honey-Sempai even fell asleep on one of the couches and Mori-Sempai had to carry him to our rooms.

Upon seeing our rooms, another round of excitement was called for from Tamaki and the twins. There were three rooms, two of which had two single beds, the other holding one queen-sized, claimed, obviously, by the Hitachiin's.

The rooms were plane; light-colored walls, floral patterns on the beds. A TV and two lamps in each room. I went to the room, given to Tamaki and I, placing my bags and laptop cause on my bed.

Now, knowing Virginia, she would have some reason or other for all of this. If not, she would have let us walk aimlessly around England for months. Not that I couldn't track her phone or anything… No… She wouldn't.

I pull out my phone, flipping it open and dialing. _She wouldn't just get rid of her phone, would she? Not for a game. She loved that phone._

_Doom Doom DoomDoomDoom~_

My head spun to look at the desk across the room. Slowly, I walked towards it, opening the drawer. Lying in the center of the drawer was Virginia's grey, scratched up phone. I snapped mine shut, stopping the incessant robotic singing. I lifted the phone up, unlocking the screen.

"_One New Message_

_Kyoya, sorry, but I can't have you finding me that easily. I really want to stay here. So, my apologies, but I'm not making it easy for you._

_Don't worry, I'll be in touch. For the time being, I advise checking out the local stores and the such. Great places, really. You'll find that I may have left something for you, somewhere in town._

_Don't bother with this phone number. I borrowed the phone from some local guy at a store nearby._

_Feel free to listen to the CD I left. Great stuff, right there. Keep my phone with you. I'll want it back. And, you'll find I left another surprise. Check hotel bill. 3 V"_

With that, I pocket her phone, pick up the CD case at the back of the drawer, a disturbing drawing of cats, skulls, snakes and fire on the cover, in Virginia's hand, and leave to find the bill. Before I had left the room, though, I hear a high-pitched squeal. _What the-_

Tamaki came running in, flailing his arms and throwing around a now crumpled up sheet of paper. I managed to pry it from his grip. "Tamaki, baka, shut up." I glanced at the sheet. _The Bill._ Scanning through it, I smirk.

Tamaki Suoh's name, signed across the bottom.

Just as I was going to speak, Hikaru and Kaoru stroll in. "Hey, Kyoya. Look at what Virginia left." They both looked close to laughter. Holding up a little plastic bag, they exploded into loud laughter. Inside was a clump of dark blonde hair.

_She cut off her hair? Again?_

**Remember the mole people**


	4. Chapter 4

**I meant to post this the other day, but whatever. I'm lazy. Four day weekend, though, so hopefully I'll get the rest of this typed. I had a dream, whether it was last night or the night before, but I apparently had posted a new chapter , this one, and became absolute ruler of the universe. I figured I may as well see how it goes. Hoping for the best. So, be good or your leader shall have you burned at the stake D  
****Also, the new guy in this chapter is my favorite :3 Once I post the next section, with the rest of the band, I shall post a pic of the them on my profile, if anyone wants to see it. **

**WELL! I've been working on my sketches and comics and such lately, assigning myself a drawing or two per week, and I was thinking about making one to do with social networking and brainwashing and monsters and etc. It all makes sense, really. Just cant be explained. Like Doctor Who. Anyway, I need characters for this drawing. If you wanna help out on that, or be in it, post a basic character description with whatever "fictional" monster is your favorite(eg. Frankenstein, Wolfman, Vampires, etc.) and I shall post the final project on my pro as well. Either comment with it or PM me. Whichever. If you want to, that is. **

**Chapter Four**

"Dude, this is sick."

I grinned, staring at my reflection in the mirror. I looked like a completely different person. Short, spiky black hair hung lightly in my eyes. Shaved on both sides, short and spiked in the back. My bangs were cut short, a little above the eyebrows and separated in several strands. A long, black tank top hung from my shoulders, down to my thighs, a red octopus design printed on it. Over top, a fitted, white button-down shirt fell loosely over the tank. Red skinny jeans with black splotches fell into knee-high motorcycle boots with chains wrapped around them. My hands were covered in rings, some wooden, some metal. Snakes, skulls. Anything slightly gothic(or pirate). To top it all off, on my bottom lip, the far right side, a small silver ring was pierced through. To match the left eyebrow ring.

"This is awesome."

I looked to the guy standing next to me, the one who works here, who's name I discovered was Drew. He looked quite pleased with himself. "Glad you like it. I think you look great."

Well, thanks." I couldn't stop smiling. This is really, really sick. We'll see if Kyoya ever finds me.

"My pleasure."

"So, what'd-"

The door opened, cutting me off. I looked at my watch, then at the door, paranoia taking over. Drew followed my eyes, smirking a bit at the guy that just walked in. He has messy, dark hair, with a single red streak in the bangs. A tiny ball sat just above thin eyebrows. He wore a black tank, ripped where the sleeves would be. A skull stared out from the shirt. Dark jeans hung over black sneakers. A long chain on his neck held a guitar pick, three spike bracelets hung from his arms, two on one, one on the other. His face was blank of any expression other than boredom as he dropped a skateboard behind the glass booth.

The new guy leaned on the booth, hunched over. When his eyes landed on me, the eyebrow with the piercing raised and the sides of his lips twitched.

"You finally come to pay me back?" Drew asked him, smirk growing wider.

"Eh, I'll get around to it," he drawled, bored. His eyes never left me. Suddenly, they rolled up to look me in the eye. A smirk slid onto his lips, but, within seconds, all traces of it had gone, as if he'd never done it. "Jayy," he nodded.

I felt my eye and lip twitch. Jack. Oh, God. I love that name. And this guy is really hot. _Shut up, brain! Remember Kyoya!_ "Virginia," I said without thinking. My eye twitched again. Better stop using that name. They wouldn't ask around, would they?

Jayy's eyebrows raised, amusement clear on his face. He stood up straight, leaving the booth and circling me. "Hmm, so _you're_ Virginia. To be honest, I didn't expect you to be so… attractive… Or Goth." My eyes widened. _Please, please tell me they're not looking yet. I'm not ready. Maybe Drew said something. That's possible, right? Weird, but possible. They might have tracked the number. What if they get here soon. I'm not ready to go home._

"Damn it, Jayson, stop flirting. You're scaring her." Drew chuckled.

If I hadn't snapped myself out of the deep thought I was having, I would have missed the wink Jayy sent Drew. Once I looked up, Jayy was scowling and I had to blink a few times to check that I was seeing correctly.

"Hey, shut it, you." He turned to me, seeming to look me over again. "I don't remember those guys saying anything about how you were. But, the way they spoke of you, I expected you to be some innocent little kid."

_Shit. They are looking for me._

"So, who you running from?" The humor seemed to come back to his eyes and another smirk tugged at his lips.

"Not… running. _Hiding._ And just for the vacation. Once I win, I'll let them know where I am." I glanced at him through the mirror to see I'd intrigued him. "Boyfriend and friends. Hide and seek across England. Whoever wins chooses whether we stay in England or go back to Japan."

"Very interesting." He chuckled. "But, I do believe you're going to lose. Look behind you."

My head snapped up, eyes wide, to look out the door. Just across the street, a large group of bumbling idiots were running and stumbling towards the shop, followed by Kyoya. His thoughts seemed preoccupied, though, as he stared at something in his hand.

"Hide."

I looked up, confused, at Drew, who I believed to be talking..

"We'll cover for you. Hide in the back room."

I grinned, thanking him as he laughed. Picking up my bag, I heard the first voices near the door.

"Quick."

Not a second later, I had jumped and was now in the back room. Inhuman speed. Will come in handy this summer. From the next room, I heard Jayy fumble, confused as to how I'd disappeared so fast. I snickered, hushing myself once I heard the Hosts enter.

Taking a chance, I peeked out the door. The first thing I noticed was Jayy seated in a rolling chair, hunched over on the glass booth, pushing the chair back and forth. The bored expression was once again on his face as he watched everyone walk in, all looking terribly confused.

Tamaki looked quite scared and unsure as to whether he should be there while Hikaru and Kaoru were amazed and running around looking at everything, criticizing and holding clothes up against each other. Honey was scared and Mori's face was blank, as per usual. Kyoya, on the other hand, looked around suspiciously.

"'Ello," Drew said, smiling welcomingly. "Looking for anything in particular?"

"A girl." Hikaru wasted no time in making everyone and everything awkward. Kyoya shook his head disapprovingly.

"Don't remember us having sold those," Jayy said, sarcastically, a smirk gracing his pale features as he sat up a bit straighter.

"What he means is, we are looking for our friend. A girl. Virginia," Kyoya specified.

"Big group o' guys wandering aimlessly around town looking for one girl. Surely she's not just a friend." He seemed to be enjoying himself, the smirk getting wider every second.

Before Kyoya could respond with an equally sarcastic remark, Tamaki jumped in, worsening the situation. "She's my daughter and I will scour the streets looking for her, in every possible hiding place in all of England if I have to! I shall not stop until I find my beautiful daughter and reunite out broken family."

This seemed to have left more than just Jayy and Drew speechless. A few moments passed in awkward, stunned silence before Jayy recovered and spoke up. "You look a bit young to have a daughter capable of finding her way through England on her own. How old is this girl, your "daughter", who could possibly need your help while she's off gallivanting through England on her own?"

"…Sixteen…"

"Um, well, that's interesting and all, but we haven't seen any 16 year olds today, let alone one that could be your daughter…" Drew said, still a bit shocked.

"Yes, well, thanks for the help. We'll be going. Keep an eye out. She's evil," Kaoru added, replacing the black sweatshirt he was studying on its rack and dragging a moping Tamaki from the store.

"A demon," Hikaru helped.

"The devil."

"Your worst nightmare. Chaos everywhere she goes."

"yeah, we'll keep an eye out." Drew said as the last of the hosts disappeared out the door. Not a moment later, I was back in the room, next to Jayy.

"Freaks, aren't they?" I spoke, smiling.

"Where the bloody hell did you come from?" He jumped.

"I'm fast. And, apparently, Satan."

"Interesting group of friends you have there…"

"They're all freaks," I agreed.

"Really hoping that blond guy isn't your boyfriend. I'd feel really bad for you. And your sanity. Though, it would explain why you are here and not with him…" I looked up at Jayy as he'd said this, but he was still focused on the door.

"Out of all those guys, if I found myself falling for him, I'd have had myself committed long ago." I twitched at the thought of it. "No, I'm dating the serious guy with the glasses." "Really? I'd have thought one of the red heads that were calling you Satan." He smirked.

"Nooo, no way. I don't think they even go on dates. They're too close. They don't think anyone that can't tell them apart isn't worth it. I agree, but they don't let anyone close enough to tell them apart."

"Can you?" "Easy. I can read minds."

Suddenly, both pairs of eyes landed on me. I smirk, holding back a laugh. No idea why I'd told them that, but it's not like they'll believe me anyhow.

"No, you can't," Jayy said, eyeing me accusingly.

"How long you been playing drums?" I kept my eyes forward, leaning over the booth, but I could tell what they were thinking. _Obviously._ Silence. No one spoke; so I took the opportunity to answer my question. "Hmm, young age. Only 7? But you started on guitar at age 10."

"Holy…" They both stood back, shocked, shocked. "How can you do that?" It was Drew that spoke.

I shrugged, straightening up and cracking my back. "Struck by lightning. Woke up and I just could."

"Struck by lightning?"

"Twice."

"So, now you can read minds…"

"And run amazingly fast."

"That's maddening." Drew held his head.

"That's sick." We both looked at Jayy. He looked genuinely excited, then, all of a sudden, something seemed to click in his mind and his face dropped. "You know what I've been thinking this entire time… About you."

"I've been trying exceedingly hard to ignore it." I shut my eyes, rubbing them with my hands. "But, yes. Your thoughts are terribly loud. You should work on that." I turn to the mirror, trying to catch a glimpse of my new look, but instead see Jayy slipping into the back room, cheeks tinged red, grumbling to himself. I turn to Drew, raising my eyebrows. "So, how much I owe you for all this?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hahahaha ! Oh My God... I swear I wanted to write something here, but I forgot it when this thing came on just now. I've been listening to Nightmare Before Christmas soundtracks lately, because its one of the best freaking movies ever. But I have on Pandora radio. One station is _Sally's Song_ for NBC soundtracks and whatnot. At this moment I'm listening to MCR radio... And N=_What's This?_ came on lol Great.. Anywayyyyyyyyy..**

_**MarinaStryke: I'm trying. I'm really trying haha I had to drag myself on here to type this. I hate loosing a challenge. I will almost always pick up a challenge, so keep 'em coming and I promise you I shall update more often, and probably win :P**_

_**Sparklefaith: O_o How did you know...? I was planning on a new OC(she'll be later on, though, since I'm waiting to get down every idea possible before throwing her in. Dont want them all in the first week or I'll run out of ideas for the summer lol) I has a few ideas on that. Been planning for a few weeks, a bit, on that. Based mainly off of another person on the site. But I'd be much obliged if you sent ideas. Comment or PM me any ideas you have. I could sure use 'em. I can feel the writers block and procrastination setting in the closer it gets to Halloween...**_

**Chapter Five**

"How boring," the eldest red head yawned, one arm wrapped around his twins' waist as he shielded his mouth with his other arm.

"Can't we do something… I don't know, fun?" Kaoru continued, assuming the same stance as his brother.

The group turned, in the middle of the semi-crowded street, to stare questioningly at Kyoya. He looked put off, brows scrunched together, deep in thought. He seemed rather upset and it was clear to everyone. He wore a nice, navy blue, button-down shirt, wrinkled, and the sleeves pushed up to his forearms, with loose black jeans. The whole look seemed too laid back for him, and it set the hosts on edge.

"Kyo-Chan, what's wrong?" Honey-Sempai stepped forward reluctantly, staring up at the younger boy with concern in his eyes.

"Something's not right. That store was too much of Virginia for her to pass up so quickly. And the message. The phone number led to that store. Those people are ones Virginia would feel compelled to befriend. The look. The personality. The accent. She looks for those people…" The more he spoke, the greater the annoyance on his face became. "The phone must belong to one of them. But they've both said they hadn't seen her. So they are obviously lying. But why?" "Kyoya," the deep voice of Mori-Sempai broke through the stiff atmosphere. "Calm. She wouldn't do anything against you."

Kyoya let out a deep breath, running a hand through his hair before pushing up his glasses. "Of course she wouldn't… Though, that doesn't mean anything. She's still wandering around London, surrounded by British Goth teenage boys… Without _me_. How would you feel if that were Joy?"

Mori's face seemed to tighten, eyes narrowing slightly. "I trust her."

"Kyoya, don't ever think for one moment that Virginia would cheat on you. She loves you. She's gone through so much already and you were always there for her. She realizes that and loves you for it." Tamaki stared into his eyes with a serious expression on his face. "Virginia dislikes anyone who betrays loyalty and someone's faith in them. Don't you dare think she would _ever _go against you."

"I know she wouldn't, Tamaki. I would never suspect her of anything like that. Do you know how hard it is to even hug her? She hates physical contact. She wouldn't cheat." He stared around at them all, a burst of self-assurance boosting his self conscious. "Alright. We've all summer to find her. She's probably off enjoying herself anyway. Hitachiin's what do _you_ want to do today?"

The red heads eyes' widened in shock before excitement overtook them and they started raving about all of the great attractions and events they could attend, the newest London fashion they could check out. All the while, Kyoya feigned happiness, secretly pulling out Virginia's grey phone and running his thumb along the screen. The smile slipped from his face for just a moment before he corrected himself, pocketing the phone and following the hosts along the street to the shopping areas. _I know you wouldn't cheat, Virginia. But it's not you I'm worried about._

**REMEMBER YOUR MOLE PERSON WHEN YOU DECIDE NOT TO REVIEW! THE CENTAUR IS GETTING HUNGRY!  
**_Also, Send in any ideas you might have. If you want an OC in this story, I'd be happy to take you up on the offer. In need of new characters. Comment or PM with ideas. Also, **I need characters for a drawing. I will post the finished drawing if you give me characters. Just comment or PM with a character description, monster and the words "FOR DRAWING".. Pleaseeeee for me... 3:**__  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**WELL This took forever to type, and its annoyingly long in my book _ But whatever. Now I dont have to update tomorrow :D Mainly since I dont have another chapter written yet haha Oh well. I should be doing hw, but instead I just got Corpse Bride and Edward Scissorhands in the mail so I'll watch those. And Sleepy Hallow, Sweeney Todd and Mars Attacks should be showing up soon.  
_  
MarinaStryke: I listen to the soundtracks all the time :P I am in LOVE with Sally's Song and What's This... And This is Halloween. Especially Marilyn Manson's cover of the song. Sickkkk. I'll be thinking about it. Hermit life IS fun. My Centaur... His name is... Vincent. He named himself. What can you do.  
Sparklefaith: I haven't been able to read minds, but I HAVE seen the future before. I get a feeling occasionally and I'll just know whether something is going to happen or not. I've also had a vision of the future a few years ago, but it took several months, maybe a year for it to happen and I didn't realize when it happened till after. I also had a dream when I was younger about angels surrounding my uncle, then we found out that day he had a brain tumor._**

**Chapter Six**

Next to the colorfully dim store room, the afternoon sun was hot and blinding. The streets were now crowded, schools having just let out moment before. Groups of teenagers crowded together, gossiping and heading towards the stores. Friday afternoon. Far more people than when I'd landed yesterday… or whatever day… Time doesn't make sense here.

I'm standing outside of the store, helping Jayy and Drew bring in some new supplies and clean up the store before closing time. Seeing as I've nothing better to do for the day, I figured I'd stick around for a while and hang out.

No one has shown up in the time that it's been since school ended. I looked over to Drew after setting down a box in the back room. He slid the glass of the desk closed and locked it. "Well," he sighed, straightening up. "No one's coming by any time soon. Let's go do something. You two head out; go find the others. I'll lock up."

"Cool. Fine by me." Jayy dropped the last box on the back table and picked up his bag and skateboard. "Come along, Virginia. You can meet the others."

"Others? Like, your band, others?" I look up at him, suddenly nervous.

"Yeah, they're cool. You'll like them. And, seeing the way you dress, you'll really like Jack." He chuckled, smirking at my sudden excitement at the name. _Jack? Like, Jack Sparrow? I already like him._

"Alright. Lead the way." I straighten up, saluting.

"We'll be at the coffee shop down the street. Come find us when you're done." Before Drew could mutter a response, Jayy had walked out and I followed close behind. We walked in comfortable silence for a while until the coffee shop came into view. It was a nice little café, teenagers huddled together at tables or lazing about on couches. Before we could enter, two figures down the street stopped up. The shorter of the two ran down the block towards us, perfectly happy. Unlike most of the teenagers and kids in town, wearing jeans and t-shirts, this kid had on a baggy t-shirt that came down to his elbows and dark shorts with big, bulky sneakers. He had a childish face; not so much as Honey-Sempai, whose holds the happiness and cheeriness of a baby, but of an elementary school boy, smooth and carefree, looking for the imaginary adventures that only go on in the heads of some. His hair was dyed several different colors, including by not limited to blue, red and green over dark brown.

His taller, older friend caught my attention almost immediately. He looked about Drew's age, maybe 18; tall, thin but well built and rather tan. A mix of light brown and sun bleached messy hair hung down to his neck, falling over the black and red bandana on his forehead. He wore a loose-fitting, white, button-down shirt, partially opened with a black tank top underneath and black vest over. Dark, baggy pants fell into brown, worn out leather boots with cuffs, normally seen on pirates, such as Jack Sparrow. His arms were layered in leather bracelets, a leather cuff, bangles and wooden or metallic bracelets and rings. A sly smirk graced his features as he looked me up and down.

I stared at him, awe-struck, jaw dropped. _He looked and dressed like Captain Jack Sparrow. I swear if this is Jack… Holy crap. I don't know how I'll ever bring myself leave London._

He chuckled as he watched me, continuing to "observe" me as I gaped at him. Self consciously, I look down, suddenly remembering why he's looking me over. I'm dressed partial pirate, not much unlike himself.

"Ahoy," he said with a smirk, holding out his ring-covered hand. His accent was heavy, amazing, beautiful. Like a pirate. Like Captain Jack. "I'm Jack. And who might you be, Love?"

_I…Oh God… I love you…_

"'Ello. I'm… I'm Virginia." I took his outstretched hand in mine, creating a small clink as the rings connected. "Wow. I suppose this explains why Drew was quoting POTC." I mumble, apparently loud enough for them all to hear me as all eyes are on me.

Pirate-boy, Jack, or Captain Jack as I'm deciding to call him from this point on, smirked even wider. "Knew it would happen one o' these days." His hands dropped to just above his waist, both hands twisting and moving about like mine normally do. "I take it you enjoy Pirates."

"Aye…" I mumble, looking down. "Always have. Used to dress up as Cap'n Jack Sparrow as a kid. Mustache and all. I seen Curse o' the Black Pearl a few thousand times. Several hundred times per year. Dead Man's Chest about a dozen. At World's End maybe 50. And On Stranger Tides 'bout 20 in just the past week."

I looked up to see his eyes wide, impressed. You 'ave too much time on yer hands."

I cracked a smile, staring up at him.

"Aye. That I do."

"Alright, alright. It's true love. Your perfect match. Now, can we go in before someone takes our table?" Jayy spoke impatiently, practically bouncing as he stared in the shop window.

I scowled at him, shrinking down, slightly hunched over. "I'm already in your head, don't think I can't mess things up," I mutter, making him jump.

"Can you do that?"

I'd already passed him, entering the shop with Jack and the younger boy, who is only a bit shorter than myself. I followed them to a back table, shoved into one corner.

"What can you do?" No-name questioned, looking up at me with the same innocent eyes as Honey-Sempai. Guess every group has one.

"Ah, it's nothing. Just a trick." I shrug, watching my hands twitch and squirm in unnatural movements on the table, knuckles cracking with each strange movement.

"Aw, come on. Please? I wanna know~" He cupped his hands under his chin and gave the most adorable puppy dog eyes I've ever seen. His bottom lip quivered, already wide, clear blue eyes slowly growing wider as the first few tears were pushed out.

I sighed, attempting to cover the laughter before turning around in my chair and facing the wide window. "So," I start in a low whisper. "You never told me your name… Nick." Out of the corner of my eye, I see them both look confused.

"How do you mean? You know his name." Captain Jack raised one brow at me while turning to beckon Jayy over.

"I've decided to call you Captain. I'd ask if you were okay with that but I already know you are. Your older cousins always called you that when you were a kid, and since you were the youngest, you looked up to them. So, even though you're older and, technically, more mature, your family having gone off on their own by now, you still favor that name over most nicknames and you like being referred to as such, but you're too scared to admit it, even to your closest friends and family."

I flick my eyes in the general direction of Jack, smiling and looking back at the window when I notice the pink tinge of his cheeks and Jayy and Nick watching him.

"No, I'm not a witch. Although, I don't know. I do hope so, really. Would be nice to have magic."

"Oh, right. Forgot to mention. She reads minds," Jayy said, shrugging and sitting back.

"Tough luck, Jayy." Nick snickered, grinning.

"You know, hid mind is more annoying and grotesque than my boyfriend's. Or mine."

"Oh, you have a boyfriend? Where is he? He should join us." Nick smiled, way too much like Honey.

"No!" I shouted at the same time as Jayy. I looked at him, confused.

"Have you met him, by chance, Jayson?" Captain smirked, leaning back, apparently recovered from his embarrassment, or hiding it.

Jayy scowled, rolling his eyes. "The guy's a control freak, from the looks of him. Really plane. The jealous type, no doubt."

"Understandable, with a maiden such as this." He picked up one of my hands and kissed the knuckles before I could pull away. I let my hair cover my face to hide the red tint. He let out a low, mischievous chuckle and winked at me.

I looked away, watching the rest of the shop. Several couches were set around the room, all crowded with teenagers. Only one or two tables were left empty, the two closest to us. The counter had a short enough line so I stood, making to move to the back of the line. "Guys' want anything?"

"Coffee. Black," Captain said, stretching backward.

"Green tea frapuccino!" Nick cheered.

"I'll go with you." Jayy stood, stretched, cracking his back, and followed me to the counter, yawning. "So, you sure you can go the _whole _summer without a boyfriend? Don't _fancy _anyone already?"

"Actually, he is the first boyfriend I've ever had. Only been dating a few months and I have never been one for… physical contact. Romancy stuff is disgusting. Kyoya's practically my best friend."

"Oh, really? He didn't seem like the kind to be okay with that." A sly smile made its way onto his face, as if he'd trapped me. _Ha!_

"He's not." I smirk, turning to the counter. "A coffee, one green tea frap and one double chocolate chip frap with extra whipped cream." I look over my shoulder at Jayy. "Oh, did you want something?"

He rolled his eyes, placing a blue card down on the counter. "I'll have a double chocolate chip frap, too." He leaned back against the counter, watching the growing crowd. "How close does a person have to be for you to hear their thoughts?"

From the corner of my eye, I watch as he shifts his gaze to stare at me, brows scrunching together. It takes a moment of consideration, but I suppose I may answer.

_You know, there are people in the world you can trust. Try opening up to the people. Trust them. Not everyone's evil. You don't need to scour their every thought to trust. It isn't fair to them._

_**I don't need to read their thoughts. **_**No, I don't. But, I may as well use it while I have it. What if it goes away next I'm struck by lightning?**

_You won't be. Don't try. Just trust them._

**I can't. There is something in me saying not to trust anyone. It's hard enough to trust Kyoya, I can't with these people. I'm fine hanging 'round with these people, but not explaining my every thought and idea to them.**

_You don't have to._

"You okay?" I look up when he speaks, noticing the confusion on his face. "You look a bit…"

"Troubled," Jack adds, appearing at my other side, along with Drew and Nick.

I jump, eyes widening. "When did you get here?"

"Few minutes ago, while you were stuck in some trance. You alright?" Drew asks.

I narrow my eyes, staring at him. Deciding. After a moment, I sigh, relaxing and leaning back, eyes closed. "My apologies. Thinking."

_Trust._

**They'll think I'm crazy and I'll be rejected again!**

_Would you rather be accepted for being someone you're not, or rejected for being you? _**GAH! Don't use my own quotes against me!**

"Well. More an internal… argument," I choke out, even though my heart is screaming at me. I refuse to say more. It's not right to hear voices, no matter what. _Even in the wizard world, hearing voices is not normal._

"And I thought I was the only one," Jack said, laughing. _**What?**_

_Did I not mention? He has a Voice, too._

My eyes widen as I look up at him, watching for any sign of joking. He doesn't seem to be. The long hair covered his eyes, one hand reaching up to brush it aside.

**Of course he would. He's like the real life Jack Sparrow. Really. **_**So, that's why I can't hear his thoughts as easily, huh…**_

"Your mind is just as befuddled as mine. Amazing…" I mumble aloud, accidentally. They all stare at me, expectantly. "Er… sorry. Talking to myself. Ignore me."

He stares down at me with concern in his eyes. A question. I shrug, looking down and away. He has a Voice, too. Of course. Maybe he-

The door opens and I jump, staring up in utter amazement as the people walking in. _No._ In the lead is a short, bouncing blond, a wide smile plastered on his face. Behind him, a tall, apathetic teenage boy follows, slowly behind. At the back of the mostly excited group stands the slim, black haired, Kyoya, adjusting his glasses as he stares down at a grey rectangle in his hands. A glimmer of something in his eyes worries me, the frown on his face even more so. A quick scan of his mind is impossible, it's more cluttered than even mine. Before I can think to attempt it, I'm pushed away by one of the guys, tossed from my thoughts. In less than a second, I'm gone, outside, leaning against a wall and watching the Hosts laughing and joking. I don't know why, but for once, I'm wishing I could be in there with them. Hiding is no fun when your friends are all out having a fun time without you.

_**MOLESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_MarinaStryke: Vincent says hi and asks if you have any bothersome squirrel-rats that you would like to be rid of, as he would happily help you with that problem. He's getting quite hungry, though not terribly as I've fed him several molepeople since this story started. But he's never happy. Also, the molepeople say "thank you"._**

**I suppose I've put this off long enough. I really did want this up sooner, but so much has been going on... On and off cold and allergies. Barely any energy anymore. Homework, and lots of it. Also, had to do an entire book report in 2 nights without reading the book. And dog-walking, babysitting, etc etc. I'm going into the city tomorrow to visit the cemetery for the 4 year anniversary of my grandmas death... So much going on. I'm already having the energy drained from me, being forced to go out in the sun during school.. I'm not good in the sun. Plus, everyone's getting sick. I'm on and off, but not as bad as everyone else, like my friend who just passed out on my couch for an hour then went home.**

**Chapter Seven**

Tamaki had insisted on us all going out for coffee, mainly because there was some commoners coffee shop nearby and quite a few local teenagers were making there way over. He also insisted we stay together, as a "family". I'd hoped to get some alone time to search for Virginia. I'm not sure what it is, but even surrounded by all of the hosts, I feel terribly alone without Virginia here. Normally, she would be here, hanging over my shoulders, refusing to move until I shut the computer and got off my ass to entertain her. Where is she when I need her?

Entering the crowded little café, my eyes caught something familiar, but once I looked up, it was gone. Replaced by the guys from the store earlier, along with several others, one looking quite like a pirate. I shoved my hand holding the grey cell phone back into my pocket and followed Tamaki to the counter. The boy who was working at the store saw us and nodded. "Hey, how's the search going?"

"Fine, of course. Though, as it is the first day of the vacation, and I'm sure she doesn't want to leave so soon, we're going around to the attractions first," I say, attempting and failing for the first time to keep the emotion and boredom from my voice.

"Are _you _alright?" Readjusting my glasses with my middle finger and wiping all emotion from my face, I study the guys face. He looked about 19 years old, with black hair styled much like Virginia's was when I last saw her, half shaved, other half long. His face is pale, making the black eyes quite startling. A few inches taller than myself, he seems to be studying me. "Yes, I am perfect, thank you."

"Right… I'm Drew." He holds out a hand to me.

I accept, forcing a pleasant smile. "Kyoya." _As if Virginia hasn't said anything about me…_

"So, all of your friends came with you on this search. I have to ask. Who is this girl to you all?"

_He plays the role well._

"Virginia is a close friend to us all, and she has been for quite some time. A very important aspect of our club."

"Club?"

"Host club. Long story."

"Hmm… But what is she to _you?"_

This question took me by surprise. I hesitate, thinking. I am sure Virginia has spoken to him and I know she explained everything to him. But, in all the months Virginia and I have been… going together… I don't believe we've ever acknowledged it. Odd. "She is my… girlfriend, I suppose."

"You suppose? How do you not know?"

"I've never really had to give it a thought." How long must this dull conversation go on? Already, I only want to find Virginia.

Just as this Drew character was opening his mouth to speak, I felt pressure on my shoulder and myself being pushed away. Stumbling to regain balance, I glare at Tamaki, now standing where I had been, grinning.

"Hello, I am Tamaki Suoh, Host Club King. I would like to personally invite your friends and yourself to the fun day we have planned."

Drew stared at him, raising one brow, then looked towards me. I shook my head, watching Tamaki babble on, though awaiting the response.

"Apologies. I'm only on break right now. Have to reopen shop soon. You can ask the others, though.

"Well, um, that Jack fellow agreed, and the younger one, Nick, was it? seems to be getting along quite well with Homey-Sempai, but your other friend…er… Jayson, I believe. I tried to ask if he would like to join and he started talking about all of the ghosts and demons… that are coming out _tonight!_" The baka actually squeaked, hiding behind my shoulder.

"Well, you can take that as a "no" for Jayy. He has to help me with the shop, anyhow. Jack and Nick are always quite happy to go out, though. Just have them meet back at the store later."

"O-of course. Though, if I might say, Jack seems old enough to watch himself."

Drew laughed, smiling. "He's not the one I'm worried about. Nick's my brother."

Even I was shocked, eyes widening a bit. That would explain some things.

"Anyway, I gotta go. See you guys around." He left, exiting the shop with a cup in hand. _Now where does Virginia fit in all of this?_

_**MOLE. PEOPLE.**  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Alice J Nightshade: I've suggested it, but I can't seem to find any mole people buffets on this planet. The closest one is in a different solar system. And I don't trust my dragon to take him, as it took him over 3000 years to return last time, what with all the ToiletMen around**_

_**MarinaStryke: Vincent says he'd be happy to help with that :) Also, this sounds strange, the allergies and whatnot, the other night my dad told me to take "more medicine" before bed. I had to ask "what medicine?" because I didn't remember taking anything. Apparently, instead of giving me excedrine like I asked, they gave me allergy/cold medicine and I didnt bother to question it... There's something wrong with that, I think. ****And I do believe I shall be able to fit some more hot guys in here ;) because whats a fanfic without hot guys? Yea? And LOTS of drama. Cause thats always needed.**_

**Well, along with that list of annoyances throughout my week, I forgot to mention one other thing. I seemed to have a mental breakdown a few days ago during lunch... Lasted almost all day. Mixed in with the allergies and headaches and sore throats and all that, of course. So many freshmen hate me, it's insane. I dont even know half of them. But I swear this one is really trying to kill my social life/circle. Which is insane, because she's only trying to turn other Freshmen against me, when I dont like Freshmen... So how does that hurt me?**

**Chapter Eight**

Drew strolled down the street, one hand loosely in his pocket, the other holding a coffee cup. His sweatshirt hung from his shoulders, revealing the tight black t-shirt, slight muscles protruding from sleeves. Jayy followed behind on his skateboard, cruising and doing the occasional trick whenever someone-mainly girls-passed.

They entered the shop, flicking on the lights, each small bead twinkling on. All seemed normal as Drew went straight to the store room and Jayy fell back into a chair behind the counter and turned on music, blasting through a dock. Though, just as he settled back, closing his eyes, Drew poked his head out of the back room. "Uhh… You should come see this." He held back a laugh.

Jayy stood, confused, and followed into the mess of the back room. Boxes everywhere. In the center of the room, the only empty space, Virginia lay, spread out like a cat, fast asleep with arms stretching out. A moment later, she seemed to collapse in on herself, curling into a ball, hugging her legs to her chest. Jayy took a step forward, smirking, before stumbling over a box. Virginia shot up, back against a wall of boxes and knees up to her chest. Her eyes widened, watching in shock the two boys laugh before walking forward. Drew held out a hand, which she reluctantly accepted.

"Have a nice kip? Or are you not rested enough?" He smiled as Virginia's mind made sense of everything.

"You guys took too long."

"How'd you even get in?" Jayy questioned.

"You learn quite a bit from Edward Scissorhands," she replied sheepishly, holding up a pair of scissors with sharpened blades. Jayy and Drew were stunned into silence. "Don't worry. Didn't even scratch the door or anything. I'm getting better." Her grin was shy, as if by a toddler who had just been caught drawing on the walls.

"Can you teach me that?" Jayy asks, suddenly, bringing both pairs of eyes to stare at him.

A wide grin spreads over her face. "I would love to."

The store had gained several new customers since they reopened which meant Drew was being kept busy behind the counter, mainly by flirting girls. In the back room, which was slightly less cluttered, instead having a large, very tall, mountain of boxes. A pile of backpacks and bags sat a safe distance from the mountain, next to a display of playing cards, spread out on the floor with a single pile in the center.

Jayy sat, pretzel style, on one side of the cards, several cards in one hand, a pair of scissors and a lock in the other. He seemed more focused on the lock, though. I sat across from him, one leg pulled under me, the other spread to the side. Within seconds, I threw down the rest of my cards into the pile, number order, and hit the floor. "Done."

Jayy looked up, startled. "What?"

"I win. I finished all of my cards. You figure how to pick a lock yet?" I smirk at the downcast look on his face. "I take it as a no?" "Almost. But I screwed up last minute."

I took the lock and the scissors, relocking and restarting the process. "Then you just hit that and push up." I handed them back, picking up the cards and reshuffling. Once I set them down in Solitaire set up, I heard a faint click. The look of triumph on Jayy's face gives it away.

"Great job. Now try the real lock." I laugh, smirking once more at the annoyance on his face. "You wanted to learn."

The door opens and we both look up to see Drew poke his head in, black bangs falling in his face. "One of you pass me another black and red stripe shirt. Large."

I grabbed a shirt from the lowest box and tossed it at him, succeeding in hitting his face. "Surviving the girl army?" "Barely. They're coming from everywhere. They seem to come from everywhere and nowhere, all at the same time. I didn't think there were this many girls in town. Where the bloody hell are they even coming from?"

"Face it, you're hot. They'll never leave so long as they think they've got a chance." One of his brows raised at the first line and, after a few moments, both eyes widened, a smirk spreading across his face. "What'd I say?"

"They'll leave if they think I'm taken?"

I stopped, eyes narrowing. "Not happening."

"Come on. I'm letting you hang out here. I'm hiding you from your boyfriend. The least you could do is help me get rid of the crowd."

"You're running a store. I though you wanted a crowd."

"They're not buying anything."

"I'm trying to stay out of the public eye. How is this going to work? I know girls. They talk. And Kyoya listens. He knows all."

"You can cover your face. Use a disguise. Anything. Just help me."

**I'm going to hate myself for this.**

_It's all in good fun._

**Not if Kyoya finds out.**

_He won't._

**You always say that.**

_I'm always right._

I grumble to myself, narrowing my eyes. Finally, I sigh, stretching back and standing up. "Fine. But, this backfires and I'll be back for you. I don't go down alone."

"I'd expect nothing less." He grinned at me.

I made to move to the door when I felt a tug on my leg. Looking down, I see Jayy sitting cross-legged on the floor, frowning, with narrowed eyes focused on Drew. "Aw, come on. I wanted her as _my _fake girlfriend," he whines, a hint of humor and sarcasm laced through his words.

"No, what you want is a real girlfriend. And as Virginia already has a real boyfriend, that is out of the question." Drew grabs my arm, pulling me out and, at the last minute, wraps an arm around my waist.

I stare out at the mob of girls, mainly peppy teenagers who hate almost everything this store holds. The sight sickens me and I grimace as I watch them trying for a look at Drew. Several towards the front glare at me, others looking dejected and quite a few of them leave. One girl pushes to the front, shoving anyone in her way to the side. She has long blonde hair with a single blue stripe through the bangs; wearing a tight black tank top and skinny jeans with heels. She looks up through clear blue eyes and, ignoring me, flashes a disgustingly flirtatious, sweet smile at Drew.

"Hi, Drew. I'm sure you remember me. I was here last week." She bats her eyelashes and I almost gag at the obvious desperateness of the act.

"Uh, I'm sorry. I don't recall your name." He forces a smile.

"Rebekka. Or, for you, Becky."

"Right… So, how can I help you?"

"By coming to dinner with me tonight, maybe. That is, if you're not busy." Her eyes flash to me for just a second, a glare and many a nasty word spouting from her mind, directed at me before smiling at Drew once more.

"My apologies. I have to meet with the band tonight. Working towards booking a few gigs."

"Oh, of course, well how about tomorrow night?" Her thoughts just get more desperate. Sickening.

_Help me!_

I raise a brow at that. No one has ever tried to call me through their thoughts. Though, not many know I can read them. I force a smile and say, "I'm sorry, but we have dinner plans tomorrow night."

The glare returns, along with more curses and mental threats.

I lean in closer to her, lowering my voice to a whisper. "That language isn't acceptable for someone with your looks. Even just in your thoughts." I winked at her. The shock is evident on her face as she makes an excuse and hurries out.

After not long, very few people are left, just normal customers, and I am allowed to relax. I collapse into the chair, holding my head. _I hate humans so much. So many voices at once. Too much to take in. Crowds are awful._

An image flashes into my mind that I'd put off until now. At the back of that crowd, so far back that it was almost invisible, one person stood out. A teenage boy with black hair and glasses, curiously entering the shop while walking down the street. Though, once he saw a glimpse of the front desk, he disappeared. Though not sure if I'm correct, I do really hope I'm wrong. I definitely saw him. But maybe I was wrong. Maybe it was some other black haired boy with glasses. And maybe he'd decided the excitement wasn't worth the crowd.

_Or maybe it's Kyoya, escaping the group and searching for me, only to find me in the arms of a guy I'd only met this afternoon._

He wouldn't understand.

Please let me be wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

**Really short, I know. I apologize. But I forgot to finish writing the chapter and I passed out in the middle of it, but when I was typing it I thought it was pretty good ending so I didnt bother adding anything in. I also have absolutely nothing else written after this. Forgive me if I dont post a while**

_**Rhetorically Yours: Oh fine, I'll let 2 go _ I suppose  
**__**MarinaStryke: Vincent would love that very much xD And I'm a very antisocial person, I don't give a single rat tooth what others think of me, but I was sitting for an entire period, perfectly content, alone at my own lunch table, and then this stupid Freshman showed up and spent the whole period staring at me from the table nearby and telling people I'm a lesbian. She wanted me to respond, which is why I couldn't... Ugh.. And the allergies are getting less and less, thank god. Cold is gone, which is lucky as I have kickboxing today xD  
Bored411: I promise you they shall all be answered very soon D But for the time being, heres more drama**_

**Chapter Nine**

_I knew it. I knew they couldn't be trusted. I knew she couldn't resist someone like that. He's older. And darker. Just like Damian. How could I ever expect to win her heart when the world is filled with people like that. Like him. Once again, I followed her out of the country only to be rejected. And after that whole proposition with my father. She knows I love her more than anything and day one of her trip, she's with another man. I knew she didn't love me. I was forcing it on her. Expecting her to love me back._

I glared at the street as I speed-walked away from the store, headed back to the hotel. _I need a nap._ I felt a painful, violent urge at every couple I passed, finally deciding to look at the sidewalk instead. I continued grumbling to myself, remaining ignorant to all those around me. Until, that is, I walked directly into someone tall and slim. Right away, I stepped back and looked up to apologize, but once I saw who it was, I decided against it, looking down once more and continued on, grumbling away to myself.

Heavy footsteps followed behind me, speeding up to catch me. "Kyoya! What's wrong? We were looking everywhere for you!" Tamaki called after me, finally catching up and grabbing my arm. "Are you okay?"

"Just perfect," I reply, smiling sarcastically.

"Please, tell me what's wrong. I want to help, if I can."

"No."

"Please? You need to talk. Get it out of your system. You'll feel better."

"I found Virginia."

"What?" He looked genuinely shocked, taking a step back with his mouth open. "Wait, isn't that good news? You missed her, correct?"

"Of course I missed her. I was looking all over for her! I found her in the arms of that boy, Drew!" I huffed, running a hand through my hair. "Oh, look at that. I _don't _feel better. How surprising." I pushed passed him as he stood gaping at me.

"I'm sure it's a misunderstanding. She would never-"

"But she did! Stop living in your imagination and learn something about the world, Tamaki! You can't trust everyone you see! You should know that by now, what with all of the people constantly trying to use you. But what would you know? I'm always there to stop them before they can do you any harm. Stop being so ignorant, Baka. Open your eyes and stop living in your screwed up, imaginary world!" I snarl at him, glaring as his expression goes from shock to amazement and then just cracks. It looks as though he were just beaten and had everyone he loved tortured and killed in front of him. His face is flushed, mouth clenched shut, biting down his lips as he fights back tears, for once, instead of letting them explode out.

I hesitate before leaving him, favoring the park where no one would find me.


	10. Chapter 10

**I suppose this may be considered as a short chapter. I didn't realize how short it really was. But it is. The next chapter is quite long, though. So there's that. But I'm still working on editing it, because I'm thinking whether I should edit it down or not. Put some of it into a new chapter maybe.. Whatever. I might be asleep soon. Should be doing homework. But I went outside instead earlier, and danced to Gangnam style for about 20 minutes, through my headphones so only I heard it, in the rain, and I'm hoping my dance made someone's night xD**

**_Everyone: Yes, I realize how much of a dick I've made Kyoya out to be xD You are welcome haha I love making people upset. Shall be dragging some of the drama-ness out for quite a few chapters. Whatever. You'll live.  
MarinaStryke: Well... I MIGHT have known her. Maybe I did something to her at some point. But only if she'd deserved it. Anyway, I haven't even exchanged a glance with her in at least 4 or 5 years. She's technically my neighbor. Technically. Around the block neighbor. And I have someone who lives down the street from me as my trainer. I go once a week for half hour sessions and am supposed to be biking or walking during the week, but I keep forgetting to or getting sick. Or tired. I'm really trying to update. But my SUPA American History class keeps giving us these insanely boring history books turned novels to read and I have to finish them, but I fall asleep after every line..._**

**Chapter Ten**

The sky grew darker and the wind picked up, dark grey clouds quickly moving in overhead. Tamaki's blond hair was whipped into his face, covering his narrowed violet eyes. Both hands were shoved into his pant pockets as he hunched forward slightly, otherwise not affected by the changing weather. His mouth was pressed into a thin line, ignoring the concerned looks from those families running home to shelter from the oncoming storm.

Tamaki didn't seem to notice the wind or the rain that started pelting harshly across his face and arms, matting down his hair. He continued on, storming down the street until his body was absolutely numb and frozen, then entered the little shop with tiny, bright lights. The warmth of the room hit him immediately, his face flushing but never smiling.

The room was empty of people. He looked around, walking to the desk and knocking. A moment later, the back door opened and a disgruntled Jayy walked out, yawning and mussing his hair. He rubbed his eyes and stared blankly at the strangely serious Tamaki.

"Hey, you're the crazy guy that was hanging with the others, huh. What's with you? It's raining out. Or have you not noticed that you're soaked?"

Tamaki didn't seem affected by the comment, his expression unchanging. "May I speak to Drew?" His voice was harsh, low.

Jayy slipped into the back once more, Drew replacing him behind the desk a moment later. He smiled pleasantly when he noticed who it was, but the smile faltered almost immediately. "Uh, hey, Tamaki. What are you doing here? Where is everyone?" "I know Virginia is here." His voice was flat, emotionless. "She doesn't have to come out, but I would like her to hear what I am about to say. I spoke to Kyoya and I feel it is very important she know this and, whether or not she thinks this is important enough to come out of hiding, I believe she should contact Kyoya about the matter. He is very hurt and he's run off somewhere alone." He took a deep breath, hesitating before he continued. "Virginia, I know you're listening. And I don't believe you would ever want to purposely hurt Kyoya. I know how you feel for him. I also know that you know why he's hurt. He saw you here, earlier." Once again, he stopped to breathe, but this time he looked at Drew when he began again. "I don't know why you did it or what was going on or through your head. Kyoya saw Virginia in your arms, in front of everyone. Kyoya loves Virginia more than anything. And if this is real, we will never forgive you. But, Virginia, please, if you could put this game on hold for even a few minutes, I'm sure Kyoya would be very thankful. At least, I would be. Kyoya is my best friend and I don't like him being hurt. Please, I'm begging, try and make this better." His voice finally cracked, a sob slipping passed before he covered his mouth and took another deep breath.

The room was silent. Not a natural silence, more of every person in the building not breathing or moving. Afraid of what may happen if they break the silence. Suddenly, a bumping sound came from the back room and a row or swears were just barely audible, followed by coughing. It was Virginia's voice, but it wasn't normal. There was something wrong with it. It sounded… broken.

Tamaki nodded, knowing he'd gotten through to her and to them. He bowed his head, returning to the apathetic expression on his face, though this time his eyes were more lax, blocking off tears. He turned, heading back to the door, back to the storm outside.

"Hey, do you want to stay here? Until the storms blown over, anyway. We have tea…"

Tamaki turned, a thankful half-smile on his face. "Thank you, but I must go find Kyoya."

"Er… Virginia will find him. She's already left. You know, there is a window back there, and I guess it's large enough for her to crawl through. But, she'd been getting ready to leave since the moment you mentioned Kyoya running off. You know them both better than I, so you should know she couldn't let him get hurt. Stay and warm up. Don't want to be sick, right?"

Tamaki smiled sadly, following into the back room.


	11. Chapter 11

**I realize I haven't posted in... forever... I apologize. I've had a lot going on. I realized how many friends I actually have and so I have been forced to hang out with them each... Along with some new ones... And I've become friends with some new kid who has apparently developed an obsession with me... It's really not pleasant. He's great and all, but christ, he's too... excitable. . I don't know if it's because he's so much like me that I can't stand him anymore(even though he's my friend and I like him.. as a friend... unlike how he may like me) or because he swore he was just like me and then ended up being practically nothing like me at all... But I've been avoiding him to do art instead, and I only feel semi guilty. So I'm trying to deal with that. I've also been taking 5 hour naps after school then staying up all night long. At the moment, I'm running on 4 hours sleep from... 6:30-10:30pm and it's almost 4pm now... So this is getting longer and longer and less of an apology/explanation that it was supposed to be. But I've been extremely busy lately, and really lazy, and all that poop... I apologize. I also have a lot of homework, had to make a comic for the school paper, etc.**

**But, anyway, just... I'm sorry. I'm trying. Really, I am. Too much stress. I haven't slept in close to 17-18 hours already, and I'm not even close to being tired, so HOPEFULLY I am typing this today(not that this means anything to you because you wont get to read this till I post it anyway, stupid me)...  
**_(I'm also posting this after I typed that whole big thing up... Yesterday, maybe... I managed 24.5 hours before passing out when I started homework :D)_

**Chapter Eleven**

It's been almost an hour, maybe, and I've yet to find him. I've gone just about all over London, on foot, and still nothing. Slowing down to a normal humans run, and then to a walk, I lean over, placing my hands on my knees to catch my breath. The wind is still blowing, but it's just a pleasant breeze now. The rain died down not too long ago, only the occasional drop or two falling now. I stood up straight, watching the blue-grey sky when my pocket began to buzz, which is odd, because Kyoya has my phone. I pull out a black and red flip phone, wondering where the hell that came from before opening it. "Hello?" "Virginia?" "Jayy?" "Okay, so you still have the phone. I thought you'd dropped it. Where are you?" "Er... where am I...? I can't say... Maybe an hour or so out of London..." "What? Why?" "I got lost?" "Well, how fast can you get back?" "Maybe ten minutes. Why?" "We found Kyoya." "Make that seven minutes," I said, heart racing as I started running again, still holding the phone to my ear. The less breath I had and the more my chest burned, the harder I pushed until I was close to falling over. But I continued on. "He's in the park. And looks like he's about to kill Drew." Which is when I fell over, my boot snagging on something and I landed on a grassy field, right arm folding strangely under my side in a painful tug while my other arm and legs splayed out on my other side, the phone flying onto someone's shoes. I groaned, using my uninjured left arm to push myself into a sitting position while cradling my right hand to my chest. I looked up to see Jayy not two feet away, grabbing me by the elbow and pulling me to my feet. "Make that three minutes..." "Are you okay? I didn't even see you trip... What could you possibly have fallen over?"

"Actually, I think I tripped a few blocks away. I only just managed to get here. Probably not good. Bad fall." I attempted stretching out my arm, only to feel searing pain go from my wrist up to my shoulder. "Ah!" I gasped, bringing tears to my eyes.

Jayy stared at me, concerned, but I shook it off, shrugging. "Where?" He pointed across the park to where a group was gathering. Far down the park.

I groaned, feeling the beginning of a headache coming on and pulled my arm close to my chest before setting off.

I've been sitting in the park for over an hour, watching the trees and the sky, attempting to cool off. A majority of the first hour was spent in pouring rain, stinging all over my body. I sat still, letting myself get drenched, thinking everything through. I felt numb.

_How could Virginia do this to me?_ Do I really blame her? Of course I don't. I couldn't possibly blame her for wanting him. I _do_ blame _him, _however. I'm sure he'll just hurt her, like Damian did. I don't want to see her hurt again. I wouldn't hurt her… _Not purposely, anyway…_ He's too old for her.

After a while, the rain stopped, replaced with more pleasant weather and few more people came out to the park, walking around with friends, as though it hadn't just been storming. The sun slowly moved out from its hiding place behind a grey cloud, drying me ever so lightly.

_Should I find somewhere else to stay the night? I doubt I can face Tamaki today._ I sat back, deciding, while checking my phone. Once again, I found myself stroking the grey cell phone with my thumb. My heart slammed against my ribs, painfully.

"Hello, what's wrong?" a slightly high voice said, breaking through my thoughts.

I looked up to see a girl with long blonde hair and clear blue eyes, a stripe of blue falling over her face. I recognize her from the store. She was pushing people around.

I forced my host smile on, which seems less and less natural as of late, and pushed up my glasses, standing up. "Nothing at all, Miss."

She smiled flirtatiously, to the point it was more of a tramp or a whore than a teenage girl. "You look like you could do with some company." I inwardly groaned, rolling my eyes behind the safety of my glasses. "I'm Rebekka."

I opened my mouth to say something, hell knows what, When I was cut off.

"Kyoya! Aye!" a rough voice called out, making us both turn to see the pirate, Jack, apparently, running toward us. "Aye, where've you been? We been looking for close to an hour, mate."

"We?" I ask, suspiciously. _Who is we? Tamaki? …Virginia?_

"Everyone." He looks at Rebekka with a strange expression on his face before looking back to me, confused. "Why'd ye run off?"

I hesitated, unsure as to whether I should trust him. Drew is his friend, after all. All of a sudden, another voice enters the conversation. A father familiar voice. I scowl, glaring at the newcomer. He stops for a second before continuing forward to stand next to me.

"Hey, Kyoya, are you alright? Tamaki explained what happened." He seemed to be deliberately ignoring Rebekka, who was glowering at him.

"_You." _I spit out, shocking him a bit.

"Look, man, I swear I didn't-"

"She's mine. I don't enjoy others touching what is mine."

"You speak as if she's an object and not a person." He glanced at the girl beside me warily. "Excuse me, _Becky_," he spoke with false warmth, smiling a fake smile at her. "Might I please speak to Kyoya and Jack alone? This is a bit… personal."

"Hmm… I'm unsure as to whether or not I want to miss this, though."

"_Please?_"

"No." She smirked at him and I watched the two suspiciously. _Hum…_

Drew sighed, turning to me and ignoring her.

"I would rather like to know what was going through your head, because she'd _never_ cheated me, until she met _you_."

"Might we speak in a more private place, so that I can explain what really happened?"

"I believe this is fine."

"You do realize, don't you, that you talk as though I stole your property."

"She's mine."

"She _is_ a person, or have you forgotten? She isn't a trophy or anything you can buy."

"Of course I know that. If I could have bought her, I wouldn't have had to go through so much shit with her old friends to win her over."

"Notice, 'win'."

"Not like that. I _love_ her. And I'm not willing to lose her to another one of you. I know you wouldn't be good for her. You'll only hurt her." I growled, glaring at him and practically shaking with anger.

"I would never. And I don't enjoy being compared to others."

"You're just like him, though. And he hurt her far more than she deserved. I love her too much to let that happen again."

"Try me." He smirked, leaning over me.

I moved to grab at him, but an arm wrapped around my arms, holding me back. Jack stood between us, Tamaki letting go and pushing me back.

"Kyoya, this isn't like you," Tamaki says, seriously.

Another arm wrapped around me, more feminine than any hosts, though. I looked back, spinning to look Rebekka in the eyes with her arms wrapped around me. "Hey, if they're willing to cheat on you, they don't deserve you." She gave me that disgusting smile again.

Everything was happening so fast. Rebekka was pulling in ever closer, Drew was pulled away by Jack and Tamaki shouted. Rebekka yelled and next I know I'm being pushed down.


	12. Chapter 12

**God Freaking Damn it, I can't stand people. Never mind not being mean to the Russian kid. I've decided I could not care less about him. Or any of my friends. The whole group I was with today at the fair. Every single person aside from one ditched me between 2-5 times each. . They all suck. They ditched me, wouldn't let me stop at ANY booths or look at ANYTHING, which is the point of the entire fair... And then the two not letting me stop decided that they were just gonna sit down and rest, after making me skip the entire fair, and then one of them wanted to go home because she was bored, and decided we all were going home... I finally flipped out and ditched, telling them to screw themselves cause I wanted to actually look around like you're supposed to. **

**_MarinaStryke: "it really is a great story and you're a great author" Aww :3 thank you haha I'm really trying to get this all done, but so much bs is going on lately and I've gotten to a part in the story that I know what happens next, but I'm not sure how to get to that point. I've back myself into a wall. And I write such long chapters lately that its hard to type so much. But I swear I'm trying _  
**

**_Sparklefaith: Happy? hah_**

**_Bored411: I've decided he's not worth it and I don't really care for him at all anymore. I didn't want to hurt him, but now I can't be bothered with him. He doesn't deserve my time. He was one of few that I cared for in the slightest, and now he's lost that. So screw it, I'm done. He's gone. I'll be spending lunch in the library instead_**

**Chapter Twelve**

The closer I got, the more of the situation I seemed to understand. In less than one second, I saw that bitch from the store trying to make out with Kyoya and the rest of the club trying to separate him and Drew, who were obviously about to kill each other.

A burning ache in my chest gives me several ideas. I go with the more interesting. I take one step back, spinning round to kick off a tree, leaning back as I soar through the air, feet first, over Kyoya's shoulder. My right foot connects with the girls shoulder, kicking her backward and probably injuring her quite badly. On the way passed, I wrap my non-injured left arm round Kyoya's neck, changing direction and spinning him with me before following through and landing feet first, crouched down, on an empty section of the field, pinning Kyoya under me on his back.

After the initial shock seemed to wear off, he looked up at me, wide-eyed. I know he wasn't harmed, as I'd made sure of it, keeping my arms behind his back so he'd land softly on the grass. Though, I could have pulled something in his neck. Not well thought out on my part, but cool, nonetheless. _Really _fun.

I collapsed into his arms, shoving my head into the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry, Kyoya. I swear I didn't do anything against you. I would never cheat on you." I rushed my words together, shaking as his arms wrapped around me and he sat up with me curled up in his lap.

"Shh…" he whispered into my hair, his lips just barely touching the mess of black hair hanging over my forehead. His hand moved in circles on my back, slowly, seeming to calm him down more than it did me. "Calm down, Love. I'm listening."

"I know what you saw. But I'd never cheat on you. I love you, Kyo… I swear it was a misunderstanding. Drew's just a friend."

"I saw you with him…" His voice cracked and I automatically felt bad. _Ha. That Voice is such an asshole. Kyoya won't find out, my ass._

"He was trying to get rid of the girls that were trying to hit on him, like Rebekka. I was trying to help him by pretending to go out with him. I told him I didn't want to, cause I knew you'd take it wrong. And I saw you back there. I really wanted to go after you. I'm so sorry. But I would never cheat on you. I love you."

"I love you, too," he murmured, pulling me closer to his chest.

I pulled back to look at his face. "You Baka. You didn't trust me!"

He sighed, sadly. "I suppose I am a baka. But I didn't want to lose you."

"Never. You can't get rid of me."

"Good. Wouldn't want to." He smiled, pressing his lips to my own. "First day and you lost, huh?"

"…Lose? No way, you butt. I put the game on pause once Tamaki showed up, soaked through and completely broken up about you. He was absolutely dreadful. What did you do to him?"

I got no answer, only a bowed head as he hid his face.

_Well, he's left no choice._ I scanned his mind, but it wasn't long to find it as it's all that's on his mind. "Oh, no, Kyoya. He's practically dead. Go apologize and make things better. He's completely broken up. I put the game on pause to make things right between us. Now your turn."

"Um… Can I first-"

I cut him off, not bothering to let him finish. Grabbing his collar with my left hand, I wrenched him forward, jamming our lips together and pulled him closer. He pushed back just as harshly, both hands moving on either side of my head, running through the shaved sides. He smirked when he noticed the ring on my lip, biting down on it. One hand moved to my back, the other on my neck as he managed to roll me off his lap and onto the grass, practically lying on top of me. He smirked, refusing to move when I wriggled under his grip. Suddenly, he leant down, causing my right arm to move and a terrible pain to strike through my arm as if I'd been stabbed. I gasped in pain, wincing and whining.

Kyoya froze, afraid to hurt me more. Slowly, he lifted his head from mine, lips hardening into a straight line. "What hurts?" he breathed, not an inch from my face.

"Nothing. No pain. No hurt." He shifted and I jumped, flinching away. "Fine, fine. Right arm." I cringed, pressing it closer to my chest and trying, hard as possible, to sink into the ground, away from him.

Putting both hands on either side of me, he pushed himself back up into a sitting position, then lifting me into his lap, which, although I didn't feel too comfortable, I didn't argue. I pushed myself into his chest while he checked my wrist and arm, which hurt like hell and brought tears to my eyes whenever he touched it.

"You have a sprained wrist. Come on. Let's get you to a hospital." He started to stand but I refused, eyes widening and bottom lip quivering. "I don't care. You're going. The streak was lost already."

"Can't _you_ do something?"

"Well, I could… but…"

"Please?" I whimpered, hugging him.

"Fine." He groaned, pulling me up. I stood straight, his hands on my shoulders as he looked me over. One hand moved up to my hair, running through the shaved fuzz and up to what little long hair I had left. His lower lip twitched. "I can't believe you cut so much off…"

I grinned, letting him pull me into his side as we began walking. "You like it?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"I like anything you feel like doing to your hair or clothes or whatever else."

"I think I'll shave it _all_ off next."

He paled, hesitating. "I retract my last statement."

"So I expected."

The group around us were still quite shocked, especially after the… er… little show… I'd just created. I blushed, thinking it over. I hope they don't still feel compelled to kill each other.

Rebekka had yet to move, still lying on the grass. Before I could decide whether I'd killed her or not, she twitched and let out a sob, to which I laughed. "Hey, Kyoya. Maybe being with me _could_ be beneficial to the company. You'll sure as hell get more victi-patients coming in."

"I'm sure Father would be happy to hear that." He chuckled, smiling at me.

The whole Host Club stood around the band, all watching us. Tamaki was smiling half-heartedly at us, the twins smirking as usual. Mori had a small smile, Honey's double its' usual size. Nick was smiling sweetly, occasionally looking warily at Drew, who wore an unreadable expression. Jack and Jayy, of course, were smirking.

I looked to Kyoya who was glaring at Drew. I didn't expect him to ever get along with him again. Drew smirked, which is odd. I hadn't thought him to be the type to start a fight…

I suddenly felt a hand wrap tightly around my waist, pulling me to Kyoya's side. He growled lightly, probably accidentally, with the edge of his upper lip moving up. I sigh, lowering my head and nudging him in the shoulder with my forehead. He glanced down at me and frowned.

"So, anyone lose?" Jayy asked, grinning, Hikaru and Kaoru on his sides, laughing. "Did Kyoya win the game on the first day?" "Oh, he won something," Hikaru smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I believe they _both_ won _something."_ Kaoru added.

The three started making kiss-y faces, then simultaneously fell over on each other, rolling onto the grass. I saw Kyoya blush and had to stop myself from laughing.

"No, I called the game to a pause. It will resume… uh.." I stopped, deciding.

"After I bind her arm." Kyoya's voice was flat, emotionless, but he never let go of me.

I could see Tamaki's eyes flash with worry, then calm slightly. He's really starting to worry me. I hesitate a moment before closing my eyes and thinking. _No, I'll check later. I'm not invading his thoughts unless completely necessary. Though, I am worried for him… No, it's not fair. I have to stop with this._ I move closer into Kyoya's side, him looking down at me for a moment, concerned, but I shrug it off, looking away and faking a smile.

"Come on, we can all go down to the coffee shop. It's usually less crowded by now." Drew offers, smiling, back to his normal self, and turns to go.


	13. Chapter 13

**SO SO SO. I'm actually really sorry... :( I wanted to post this the other day but I never got to finish typing. I've been feeling weird the passed few days too... Umm... but exciting news(for me, obviously xD) Um, I went to ComicCon on Friday. Alone. And walked for maybe 6 hours straight. But within the first hour, maybe, I spent over $200... And I went to this one booth and there was a reallyyyy hot Vampire dude there. Holy khglsdrlbgtw! They were like a walking anime character and I was automatically in love with him xD hahah. Anyway, spent a good half hour convincing me to buy $75 fangs... And finally I agreed because I was gonna get them anyway... But so when I got them, he wasn't there... :( So after walking around for maybe 2 hours, getting lost, I got tired and went back and he remembered me :D And wanted to see my fangs... Another maybe... 4 hours later, I went back to get a pic with him before I left for my sisters apartment.. all the way across Manhattan(Which was a 2.5 hour walk when the cabs didn't wanna drive me...)... So, I got the pic with 'im and he wrote something on a paper and gave it to me and said to search it later and I finally got to round10pm and it was his name ! Meaning, facebook, twitter, etc. etc.  
I spent literally 4 hours rolling around on the floor, laughing and flipping out, silently, hoping that none of the babies woke up... And then I finally added him round 2am and he accepted :3 Not right away of course cause no one was awake apparently... Though, my brother-in-law and mom brought up the fact "he" looks like a "she" in some pics... All I had to say to that was "Well, if that is a girl, then I am a lesbian, because I want that. No matter what."  
Figures my mom would bring up the point he's "too old for you" e.e Eh, what's five or so years...**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Oww~ God damn it, Kyoya. Couldn't you be even slightly… I don't know, nicer? Less rough?" I groan, pulling away once again.

"You wanted me to do this," he starts, grabbing me once more before I can run and hide… Again. "Stop complaining. It'll only hurt more if you keep pulling away. Do you really think I've done this before?" "I don't, ah, know. Maybe."

"I've never had to before. Shut up and sit back down."

"You know," Hikaru said, reminding us everyone was still there. "If this were taken out of context, it would sound like you were having sex."

"Exactly like." Kaoru snickered, smirking and leaning against Hikaru's shoulder.

We're all sitting in the back of the coffee shop now. Both groups, though they seem to have split up. Mori-Sempai and Honey-Sempai have both moved to a different table with Nick and a mountain of cake. Hikaru and Kaoru are at the table next to ours with Jayy. Jack has been switching between our table and Nick's. Tamaki seems to have removed himself from everyone, not moping in the corner, like usual, but he's pushed his chair into a corner, still facing us, but looking down. Which means I'm stuck between Drew and Kyoya. Awful people to be stuck with.

Kyoya is focused on binding my right hand, meaning I can't use it for… quite some time. Drew is just sitting back, watching. Everything seems so off.

I look down, frowning, and hum to myself. I begin muttering random songs to myself, ignoring the looks I got from Kyoya. "There's a hole in the world like a great black pit, and it's filled with people who are filled with shit, and the vermin of the world inhabit it…"

"But not for long~" a low voice hums next to me, laughing.

I look up, shocked, at Captain Jack standing over me, eating a cookie.

"You continue to amaze me," I say, laughing. "Captain Jack, the 18-year-old , English, Pirate-obsessed guy who knows just about every Johnny Depp movie I can think of. Where have you been all my life?" I chuckle when Kyoya shifts, annoyed. "Shut up, Kyoya."

Jack grins, sitting down. "Well, I know where _I've_ been. Though, I've also never met a lady which liked Depp for 'is acting."

"I s'pose neither have I. Whenever I bring him up, the girls always say he's hot or something, and guys only say he's in too many movies…"

"Never too many. The world c'n always do with more Depp."

"I agree completely."

The wraps on my wrist suddenly tighten, making me jump in shock and pain. "Ah! Kyoya!"

"Sorry," he grumbles, looking away. I look down, trying to hide the frown on my face. They all do seem to have changed quite a bit in just the couple of days since I'd left. Should I really have come here? At least, should I have dragged them into it? Sure, Kyoya would have followed either way, but then everyone else wouldn't be acting so strange. And I wouldn't be spending the summer hiding from Kyoya. Suddenly, I feel so… empty. My chest hurts and I can't breathe. My face starts to heat up and my heart races.

Kyoya sits back, arms across his chest and looks anywhere but at me. "It's done. Ice it for about an hour later. If anything happens, go to a doctor. Other than that, it should be better in two months or so." His voice is all business, as if this is a customer he's speaking with and not his… girlfriend.

I swallow back the tears and the weakness in my voice. I stare down at my hand, watching the binds and each wrap, wiggling my fingers. Taking a shaky breath, I frown, dropping my arm to my side and standing up. Not trusting myself to speak, I nod, turning to leave through the side exit. _"I'm going for a walk."_ I send the thought into all the minds of those who looked up, shielding my face so as to seem like I'm speaking. I jam both hands into my pockets, ignoring the searing pain and needles in my right hand, and walk out.

_This isn't right. Kyoya's ignoring me. Tamaki's depressed. The twins are… well… drifting. Away from the others again, and from each other. Even Honey-Sempai seems sad. I shouldn't have brought them all here. I should have stayed home. Waited out the years until college then gone out to travel._

I find myself walk into the park, through the field and over to a large, old tree. My first foot moves up, finding a hold in the base, then the next, until I'm a good way into the branches and on a sturdy branch, which I settle into and sit back. Everyone around seems happy, walking around with friends and dates, holding hands. A good distance off is the bay, several people standing around. I curl up into a ball, hugging myself to stop the shaking.

_It's my fault if the club breaks up. They came together because they were all alone, separated, for some reason or other, and unhappy. They joined to make friends and solve or help those problems. And I'm slowly destroying it. I need them as much as they do. Without them, I'm alone. Sure, I still have Linzy and Joy and them, but that doesn't help much all the time. Amazingly, I do believe they keep me sane._

I'm so out of it, I don't notice the arm that falls over my shoulder until a rough voice speaks next to my head.

"'Ello, love."

I jump, losing my balance and almost falling from the tree. I grab onto an above branch, his arm wrapping around my waist and pulling me back down.

"Calm yourself, it's only me."

I relax, grabbing for any breath I can get. Finally, I look up at Jack who's grinning down at me. "Christ, when'd you get here?" I choke out, my heart racing even more.

"Followed you 'ere. Figured someone 'ad to, an' your boyfriend an' Drew were too busy tryin'a kill each other wi' their minds."

"Course they were," I mutter, dropping my head onto my raised knees. "Why can't they just, I don't know, either figure it out or kill each other already. It's getting annoying."

"Ah, beats me. I noticed how yer boyfriend's been treatin' ye. I'd think he war'n't interested."

"So I've noticed."

"Maybe ye should leave 'im. Get yerself a new mate." He seemed to be suggesting something, sounding as Captain Sparrow does when he tries to get with Elizabeth. I suddenly shudder, ticked off, though slightly amused. Only slightly.

"Oh, would you? A boyfriend such as who?"

"Well, I'm a cap'n. An' you've got a thing for pirates."

"Right you are." I laugh.

"What'd ye say?"

"Not a chance."

"Ah, I thought as much." He shrugged, leaning back and smiling. "I c'n see yer serious 'bout this lad, so's if ye wanna talk, feel free ta' speak yer mind."

I sigh, closing my eyes and curling up into a tighter ball, squeezing my arms together till it hurt. "Back in middle school, I'd been friends with this girl, my neighbor, since we were little, really. But she'd always make fun of me, and the second someone better came along, she'd ditch. Round 6th grade, I liked this guy three years older than myself. Adrian. He was friends with my brother, Ian. This _friend_ of mine, Anne, liked him too, till others made fun of the guy. She joined in, and I stood by his side the whole time. Then, after 8th grade, we met these guys. One was four years older than I was, and my mom didn't approve of him. So, of course, I fell in love with him. He was my best friend. And I was depressed. So Damian was always there for me. All through 9th grade. I stayed up all night if he needed to talk. We were a hell of a lot alike. And he always had girlfriends. Which I had to talk about whenever they had problems. Then, some time late March, early April, I got in this big fight with Anne and stopped talking to her and, not long after, Damian stopped talking to me. I heard him saying shit about me, then he started blocking and deleting me from all social networking…

"I was so depressed and couldn't get away from it all, so I moved to Japan. The hosts were the first people I met, and they made me work for them. Just started getting close to Kyoya. He kind of, well, helped, I guess. I felt… myself around him. We've been through a lot. And I love him. He helped with Anne and Damian and just about everything. And now…"

I felt Jack sigh, his shoulders relaxing behind me. I leaned back on him, his arm draping over my shoulder.

"You're regretting coming here because your relationship is falling apart."

The lack of pirate-y slang and rough accent came as a shock. His real voice was soft, sad.

"It's hard, I know. There are very few people in one's life with the ability to be trusted. I had plenty of friends as a kid, and just about all of them ended up leaving or hurting me. There was only one person who was always there for me, the rest of them normally would turn on me after a while. They didn't seem to like me as I was, and I was always open to everyone. I looked… pretty normal, for the most part. Somewhere between junior high and high school I started dressing and acting, well, as I do. So that I was less likely to have certain people go against me. Sure, people make fun of me. But they don't want to deal with me long enough to stay friends just to go against me."

_Oh God, that sounds too much like me…_

"I'm guessing that's why you dress that way, as well, yeah?"

I nod against his shoulder. "They're less likely to come near me. They think I'm a freak or scary. I'd rather they said it to my face or to someone else than behind my back while acting like my friend."

"So you understand."

"After Damian and Anne left, I shaved my head and started dressing differently. While I was friends with them, Damian was always playing with my hair, saying he liked my blonde hair, etcetera, etcetera. Once he was gone, I cut it all off and dyed it brown…"

His hands moved from my shoulder to the back of my hair, running his fingers through the long strands hanging over the shaved back of my hair. He then dropped his hand back to my shoulder. I looked up to see a sad smile on his face, all the way to his eyes. He suddenly didn't look like the 18-year-old pirate, but more like a child. His features all seemed to soften, eyes gazing down and away.

"So, what of the one friend you _could_ trust?" I ask, breaking the sudden silence that fell upon us.

"Our band manager," he sighed, humming to himself.

I smile, leaning forward and staring down at the grass. It's nice to know there's someone in the same situation. And he has someone to trust. Drew is… well, hell, Drew is quite like Kyoya. The manager and the VP. They both handle everything to do with their groups. Maybe that's why they don't get along. Kyoya realizes they are similar and is scared they're into the same people, as well.

_Why didn't I realize that before? Once again, he feels threatened. And for some reason or other, he always ignores me, as though daring me to go. Maybe…_

"Oi, down below," Jack mutters, back in his pirate persona. His voice is once again rough, the lopsided grin plastered on his face.

I look down to see Kyoya, pacing, staring up at us. When he sees me move, his expression loses the altogether frantic look, smiling a bit. "Virginia, please, come down. We need to speak."

I turn back to Captain Jack, wrapping one arm around him. He chuckles, smiling. "I'm always around if you need to talk. Call me, okay?"

"Aye, same to you, Love."


	14. Chapter 14

**When I was typing this, I got an allergy attack and my entire throat blew up and I couldn't breathe... But I managed to finish typing it while not breathing and choking. You should be happy I devoted that much time to you people, especially since I haven't been writing xD Too busy on other stuff, Halloween stories and school and whatnot.  
Also, After adding this person that I spoke of last chapter, that I met at ComicCon, I realized something. This person may or may not be a girl... I can't tell... But I like them either way. And this guy I'm friends with may or may not like me, and he's getting kind of touchy lately, so I told him I have a girlfriend, my best friend, who says the same thing about me when a guy likes her and she doesn't like them. But I realized, I've liked girls in the past... And I call myself Pansexual anyway... bu... I'm now confused. Ignore this. I'm just... bleh**

**Let's just move on to the chapter. I need to stop these rants. I have no where to put them, can't write em on FB or Twitter or where any family or school people can see... So... Bleh. I need to shut up. Here's a chapter**

**Chapter Fourteen**

I swung down from the tree, hanging on my left arm, and landing upside down from the knees up to come face to face, with my hair hanging down. "Hello, Kyoya. How is your day going?"

"Virginia," he said, sounding strained, upset. "Can we talk? Please?"

I frowned, flipping upside down and landing on the grass. Kyoya caught me by the arm before I could fall, continuing to hold me for a few seconds afterward. He pressed a hand to the middle of my back as he led me away, further into the park. After a minute or so, he let his hand drop, brushing against my hand. My heart leapt and I suddenly felt anxious. From the corner of my eye, I saw Kyoya looking down, a red tint to his cheeks and, just as I was jamming my hands into my pockets, Kyoya's hand shot out and grabbed mine, partially in my pocket already. I looked up to see him avoiding my gaze, blushing. _That's odd… Have we ever even held hands… I can't recall._

Once we got far out of hearing distance from almost everyone, Kyoya stopped under a tree, leaning against the trunk, me standing across from him, our interlinked hands in between us. I watched them, mainly for something other than Kyoya's face to look at.

"I…" He paused, rethinking how to break the silence. I swallowed, growing more nervous with the second. _He hasn't thought of... breaking up, right? No… He said he loved me. He wouldn't… He wouldn't, would he?_ "Virginia, you know how much I love you, yes?"

I forced myself to look up, startled by the struggle in his voice and face. His hard, grey eyes were squeezed shut, glasses slipping from his nose and lips forced into a straight line. He looked so… weak. Fragile. I didn't trust my voice, so I reach up with my free, wrapped hand and push the glasses back onto his nose. His eyes open, flashing to meet mine. A small smile moved onto my face.

He lets out a relieved huff of air. "Okay… I apologize for my behavior. I realize I should trust you on your own, and I do trust you, really. I just… I am afraid you may find someone who better,,, fits your style and personality. I don't trust those around you. And I fear losing you. If I ever lost you… well, I know who my father wants me to court and marry, if not you. It would be awful for us all if that were to happen, and I'm not sure I could live with her and not you." His voice cracked on the last sentence and stopped, dropping his head.

I duck my head, leaning in to fall into his chest. His arms wrap around my waist and back, his face nuzzled into my messed up hair. My arms rub against the side of the tree as they fall around his waist.

"Kyoya," I breathe into his shirt. "You really are an idiot." He freezes, shocked. I smile. "I hadn't planned on leaving you. There are very few people I ever have feelings for. I need to have a history with the person to like them even close to how much I like you. You must not believe it, but you're not the only person who wants this relationship. You already know my hatred of romance and relationships and I wouldn't go into one unless I really like you and am sure that it's not just a week long crush…"

I'd let go of him while I was talking and his arms had loosened, but now they tightened and wrapped completely around me, squeezing me into his arms and chest. His lips pressed to my forehead and I could feel him smiling. I pulled myself far enough away to see him grinning like an idiot. Or Tamaki. _Speaking of which… What's with him?_ I open my mouth to speak but instead find Kyoya's mouth on mine. I jump, startled. _May as well go along with it… Tamaki can wait…_ I lean into him, hugging him. He hasn't stopped smiling the whole time. One arm was wrapped around my back, refusing to let me go, the other hand holding the back of my neck. He shifted, rolling off the side of the tree, and pinned me to the trunk. His head leaned down, our lips parting as he moved down to kiss down my neck. I collapsed back onto the tree, catching my breath and not bothering to hold myself up as he was doing a perfectly good job of that on his own.

The high-collar of my shirt twitched, moving back a bit to reveal more of my neck and part of my shoulder. I flinch, pulling back slightly. He pulls back, turning pink, before dropping his head onto my shoulder, resting his cheek against the uncovered skin on my shoulders, eyes closed. "Apologies." He chuckled low into my ear, attempting to hid his embarrassment.

"I love you, Kyo." I mumble under my breath.

"And I, you," he says, just as quietly.


	15. Chapter 15

**So, I apologize for not posting in a while... I'm actually risking my sleep tonight to write this, but that will be explained in a moment. Anyway, I've been severely stressed lately, due to homework and Halloween and school and everything just going so fast and all coming to crush me at once. And I haven't been able to write and I'm just overly stressed. But then Hurricane Sandy hit and it all suddenly stopped. Stopped being important. Everything. The bay met the ocean, and the town was destroyed. It'll be fine, sure, but the trees were all pretty much ripped out, along with one that used to be on my lawn.. Garages and basements and gone. Electricity out for maybe 2 weeks, I believe. Plumbing.. god... No idea about that. Town finally got phone service back, or so I've heard. On the third day, Halloween, which I was really pissed about missing, my dad managed to contact my grandpa from the next town, that he rode to on bike since the cars are all dead. Grandpa called for help. My parents are staying at some family friends and I just got to my sisters apartment today after my dad got my brother-in-law to come pick me up. There's no floor at home, I lost an 11 notebook long fanfic I wrote in 7th grade, thank god. It was dreadful... But not sure when I'll be home, or back in school... Anyway, not sure when I'll be back home. But my sister and her husband are goina a wedding tomorrow, I think, and the kids are staying with their grandma, so I'll be wandering aimlessly round Manhattan, burning calories I gained for the hours of candyeating I've done for the passed few days, but the kids may be waking up AGAIN in just a few hours and I'm on the couch tonight hah Anyway, Emme's already woken up 5 times isince she went to sleep a couple hours ago, and I should sleep... I might have the next chapter up in the next couple days, since my sister goes to sleep at like 10pm or something, and I get free reighn of the electronics since I dont normally sleep and I dont have a computer to go home to any time soon... I'll try to get some stuff up... and hopefully the fluffy-gooeyness will be over soon in this story cause I hate writing it lol**

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Ooh, where have you two been?" Hikaru says, winking at me as he notices the collar of my shirt. My face reddens and I readjust my collar, pulling it up to my neck when he smirks. "Or maybe I should ask _what_ you've been doing..."

"We've done absolutely nothing," Kyoya says before I can answer, draping an arm over my shoulder to hide what I can only guess is a hickey. _God damn it, Kyoya! I'm one of the innocent people. No sex. Crazy cat lady! I can't have a hickey... I'll kill him... Damn it._"All we did was walk and chat."

"So then what's that red-" Jayy was cut off by Kyoya's glare and the dark aura emitting from him.

"Did you hurt Vee-Chan?" Honey-Sempai asks, innocent eyes wide open and staring at us.

"Of course not," Kyoya says, rolling his eyes and turning into my side, burying his burning face into my shoulder.

"I... It's a bug bite..." I stammer out.

"What kind of bug is that big?" Jayy asks, smirking.

"Spider."

"Not true. I've had spider bites before."

"I'm allergic to spider bites."

"Sure you are."

"I am."

Kyoya's arms curl around my waist, clenching my shirt in his fists as he nuzzles into my neck. I chuckle, wrapping an arm around his side and back and press my lips to the top of his head. My eyes flash to Tamaki who is unaffected by us. _Never good._

"Alright. I'll be back. I need caffeine." I take a step toward the counter, only to find Kyoya unmoving, still attached to my side. "Kyoya, if you're not letting go, at least walk with me." He begins to walk, practically lifting me from the floor.

Once I was finally able to get my sugar-filled, double-chocolate-chip frap, along with a black coffee for Kyoya. I drag Kyoya back to the table where he unlatched himself from my side, luckily for me, but soon moved his chair quite close to mine so he was almost on me, or, in his case, under me. If he'd had it his way, I'm sure I'd have been on his lap. But I always hated couples that did that, so it's not happening.

"You two seem quite inseparable, as of the past few moments. Will this game be continuing, or do you not think you can handle separating again?" Drew asked, grinning, across from us.

"Of course we can. We don't spend every waking moment together." Kyoya growled.

"Well, it looks as though you do."

"It's my way of... apologizing for starting a fight. I don't want to lose her."

"How sweet."

Kyoya snarled and I rolled my eyes, dropping my head into my hand and sipping my drink. I could feel Kyoya's gaze on me, frowning, or pouting, or whichever he chose to use on me that I was ignoring. _ "Shut up. He doesn't like me. Be nice,"_ I growled directly into his head.

_"How do you know that?"_ Even in his head, he sounded desperate.

_"I'm in your haed and you still have to ask me that?"_

I saw him blink, visibly blanking out before going back to his apathetic look and mentally slapping himself in the face, making me inwardly laugh(Have you ever seen someone mentally slap them self? Like, watch in their heads... It's really hilarious). Looking around so I don't actually start laughing or grinning, I notice Tamaki still sitting alone, attempting to hide his dejected expression. _Should I talk to him? No, maybe he'll get over it. If not by the end of the week, then I'll talk to him._

Somewhere in the group, a phone went off, yet everyone reached for their pockets. Surprisingly, Kyoya moved to both pockets. I knew he had two phones, but normally they're in the same pocket...And none of them are grey and bulky... Heheh, oh, you are so corny, Kyo...

Nick answers his phone as I slip mine from Kyoya's pocket. He reacts immediately, grabbing at it, eyes wide, before realizing he had grabbed my hand. "Oh..."

I grin, seeing the random text messages. Then I see something that really scares me. _"Three missed calls from Mom"_ Hitting redial, I stare at the phone. After several rings, she answers. "Hello? Virginia?"

"Er... Hi, Mama."

She seems to explode on the other end, flipping out at my words. "Where the hell are you? Where did you disappear to? I got her and you were gone! It's been two days since I've heard from you! Two!"

"I-I'm sorry..." I stammer, afraid she may tell me to go home. "I.. I'm... I went to... I..." A hand lifted the phone from my hands and spoke into it. "Hello, Ma'am. Virginia's mother, I presume? This is Kyoya Ootori. Yes, I've met you several times before. I apologize for not informing you beforehand. The club your daughter is in has taken a summer vacation to England. Of course, I will personally be watching over her and would not let anything happen to her." His hand lands on my head, a half smile focused on me. "Yes, of course I can understand your worries. You're right, she should have told you beforehand. I would like to personally apologize. I was unaware that you were in Japan, now. Yes, I'm sure I will be around when we get back. Of course, yes. You are correct. It was nice to be able to speak to you. You, too, thank you. Have a nice summer."

There was an audible beep as he hung up, flipped the phone in his hands, then dropped it into his own pocket while flashing me another smile.

"So?" I ask, biting down on my lip until the iron taste of blood fills my mouth.

"I got you out of any immediate punishment. Though, I believe you'll be grounded once you return home."

"But.. I don't want to go home..."

"We both know I'm going to win."

"Not true. I'm fast and can read minds."

"But I know you."

"..." I stare up at him, confused. He won't win. I know he wont... But... Do I really want to stay here? Without my friends and family... We just settled in Japan. Do I want to come here for school?

We turned back to the group to see Nick speaking in the center of the group. He seemed to be explaining something about his uncle calling and needing him and Drew back at his house for some business+family gathering or other.

"You okay, Virginia? If you continue this game, and are in need of any help, you know where to find us. And I'm sure Jayy has already given you our numbers." Drew smirks at Kyoya while he speaks, happy to get even the slightest reaction out of him.

"Yeah, thanks, Drew." I said, honestly, while rolling my eyes. "See you, Nick." He smiles and waves at me before running out the door.

"So," Kyoya starts making me turn back to him. "Are we continuing this game of yours, and if so, when?"

"Of course we are. I'm not losing. As for when... Tomorrow morning, I suppose. I'll spend the rest of today with you guys."

Before Kyoya could react, two pairs of arms wrapped around my waist and shoulders, two voices cheering into my ears. "YAY! Virginia gets to come with us! We can go to that museum with the ride in it and all of that stuff we saw on the way here! And then we can go watch movies at the hotel! You'll stay with us, right?"

From the corner of my eye, I saw a hope-filled smile cross Tamaki's face. Yeah, I might need to speak with him. I can't leave him depressed all summer. I nod, silently agreeing. Both Tamaki and Kyoya's smiles grow. They _all_ need to be spoken to. How did I become what holds this club together? What happened to Haruhi?

"You can stay in our room tonight," the twins say, together, in a very suggestive tone, still hanging from me.

"No, I don't think-" I start before getting cut off by Kyoya saying, "No, I believe she'll be staying in my room." He manages to slip his arms between the twins and I, pulling me out and wrapping his arms over my chest from behind and leaning his chin on my shoulder, a smirk plastered on his face.

My cheeks burn and my heart pounds. "N-no, you know, I like couches. Or floors. Bathtubs are nice..."

"Don't be ridiculous. We've fallen asleep together plenty of times. I guarantee nothing will happen... unless you want it to," he whispered, blowing on my neck. I shivered, blushing even more.

"Uh... I really do like the rugs in hotels. So nice and soft... Fuzzy. And-"

"No." His voice was final, an order.

"Not everyone likes forceful relationships, Kyo~" Kaoru mocked, wagging a finger at him. Kyoya snarled, never moving from where he was wrapped around mw, only tightening his hold on me.

"Nice box on the corner back there..." I mutter, dropping my head to hide my burning face.

"Nonsense. I only have until tomorrow. I am not letting you out of my sight. Especially to be with 'them'."

"You're starting to sound more like Tamaki than Tamaki..." I glance worriedly at the blond.. Is it possible to swap personalities? I look back to Kyoya, watching his face.

"Don't dare compare me to him. I am nothing like that fool."

I glare at Kyoya, pulling free of his hold. His eyebrows scrunch together in confusion. My arms fold over my chest and I step away, disapproval showing on my face. My eyes focus solely on Kyoya, unblinking, but from the corner of my eye, I see Tamaki looking upset again.

_"I said apologize. Not upset him further."_

_"I will apologize once I am alone with him. The less the twins know, the better."_ Kyoya stays still, keeping his apathetic expression, but his thoughts aren't so serious and nonchalant.

_"Why? You're all friends here, right? Or are you just baring through it?"_

_"I... well... I didn't want them a part of this... You should understand."_

"It's like you can _feel_ the awkward." Hikaru says, holding out and waving a hand in front of himself.

_"We'll speak later.."_ I huff, turning around to the Hitachiin's. "Well, where to?"

Smiles broke out across their faces as each grab one of my arms and I'm dragged onto the street, far away from the others and to some museum or other.


	16. Chapter 16

**You people have no idea the level of awkward that is me right now. My sister and her husband went to a wedding, leaving me here to watch over the kids. But, not only am I watching them(they went to sleep a while ago), my sisters mom is here... aka My dads ex-wife from over 30 years ago, maybe... Also known as my ex-dentist... So I'm making sure to eat plenty of junk food and show off my unnaturally sharp canines :P Oh, also, random note from my life... I can't remember if I said anything about this in earlier chapters, probably did... At ComicCon I met this person who was freaking hot and I was in love and I was stalking him. Turns out his Him is a Her... Slightly awkward, but whatever. Not giving up haha**

**_MarinaStryke:__ um HI! haha uhh yeah, I live on a barrier island... well, did... Wonder if my house is ripped apart yet... Anyway, we didn't get terribly destroyed. Town is, though. No electricity, I think... Phone lines back up, but no plumbing... They expect us back in school, even though the schools destroyed, and we're still under mandatory evacuation since most of us don't have homes/cars/plumbing/electricity/food/etc... Schools are stupid.. I hope your grandparents are alright. I'll try not to die. I have plenty of people offering their hospitality. I'm staying alive, though. Getting kinda fat. Need to get out more.._  
**

**_Sparklefaith:_****_ Thanks :) I'm trying... haha Trying very hard, really..._**

**lso, just feel the need to let you all know this. I'm only typing this, well, mainly, cause I'm avoiding the other person here... and cause I cant start my Johnny Depp-athon while people are here since I cant find anywhere to plug in headphones in this computer... Um... also, my playlist while typing this was really freaking great xD Any of you know The Hillywood Show? Well, episode 5 has a great soundtrack. Captain Jack. And Streamline by Newton. Those are two songs on my playlist, Captain Jack being one of my faves lately xD The one on right now.. haha Eyo Captain Jack! Bring me back to the railroad track. Runnin to the railroad track, run along with captain jack... I'm gona stop lol  
And a couple songs by the KPop group Boyfriend.. And BOTDF... etc.. hah Anyway, goodnight. I hope to post soon, if I dont relocate somewhere... I cant tell if I'm hearing the people in the back room, the neighbors or the baby.. not good... Should not have in headphones.. maybe they'll leave soon**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Not happening."

"Please-?"

"No."

"Virginia..." Kyoya sighs, falling back onto his bed, an arm draping over his eyes as he huffs in annoyance. I stand across the room, on the other side of the hotel room, leaning against a wall with my arms wrapped over my chest. He's been attempting to convince me to sleep in his bed with him, but he's failing. The Hitachiin's are whimpering in their room, upset about my rejection while Hunny and Mori have already gone to sleep. Tamaki is off somewhere else in the hotel, giving us space so we can settle this, which may not be for a while. Not until Kyoya apologizes to Tamaki.

Suddenly, Kyoya sits up again, his bare arms falling to his sides. He was already dressed for bed, wearing only a pair of loose-fitting, black pajama pants. As much as I was refusing to sleep in his bed, his bare chest was very hard to say no to, let alone look away from. Good thing I'm stubborn, I suppose.

"Why can't I apologize tomorrow?"

"You said you were waiting to be alone. Look at that, you're alone. Get your ass up and find him. When I see you two walk in here, smiling, then I'll sleep. Not until then."

"Virginia, it's getting late."

"Then you'd best get a move on, huh? Or, you know, I'm sure Jayy would love to have me stay over there." I smirked at his glare, grabbing a hold on his arm and pulling him up.

"I don't know where e is, though."

"I do."

Not a moment after pushing him into the hall, I saw Tamaki circling and walking down the next hallway. Turning Kyoya towards him, I pushed him farther away from the room, chasing down Tamaki before he could get lost.

"Tamaki!"

He turned around, raising his brows, and watching us come after him. Once we were close enough, I pushed Kyoya towards him, almost an inch away. He stared back at me, about to complain, so I ushered him on, refusing to move until he spoke. He turned back to Tamaki, who was confused, looking at Kyoya's shirtless form in front of him.

"Tamaki, I apologize for what I said yesterday. I don't think that you are an idiot. You are my best friend and, yes, you are extremely ignorant at...most times, but I would always protect you. You are a genuinely great person, and I'm sorry for hurting you." He wasn't looking up. By the end, he was staring at the floor or up at the walls. That is, until the blond wrapped both arms completely around Kyoya and pulled him into his chest.

He was beyond shocked. I could tell as much without going into his head. After a moment of being completely unresponsive, Tamaki's hold loosened and, just as he was going to pull away, the raven moved and wrapped his arms lightly around his torso.

If there was ever a moment for Renge to pop up with her horde of screaming otakus, this would be it. As that didn't seem to be all too likely, I had to take matters into my own hands. Hmm... If only I'd had a camera on me to sell these pictures to the TamaKyo fans... Oh, wait, I do!

Kyoya turned a glare on me when he heard the click from my iPod, but I'd already hidden it from view.

"Thank you, Kyoya. It means a lot to me that you would come speak to me. Really, Kyoya, thank you. But you were right. I'm overdramatic and ignorant of the world around me. And I will work on that. Thank you for letting me know and thank you for being a good friend. You too, Virginia." He turned and walked in front of me, placing a hand, cautiously, on my shoulder. "I know you brought him here because you were worried about me. I appreciate is."

His smile was actually happy, but not as wide as his normal smile. I moved away from his hand but as his smile faltered, I pushed away and pulled him in for a hug, wrapping my arms fully around his waist. I'd never noticed how tall he was until he returned the hug and rested his chin perfectly on my head.

"Go be with Kyoya." he whispered in my ear, chuckling. "Stop denying it. You know you want to cuddle next to him all night." For a moment, the childish grin was back on his face. Only for a moment. He let go of me and stared at Kyoya, then back to me. "What were you two doing that he couldn't wear a shirt out here?"

My eyes widened at the suggestive question and my mind went blank. I looked back at Kyoya who only just seemed to realize he hadn't been wearing a shirt. He still managed to slip next to my side, though, and wind an arm around my neck, suggestively, a smirk on his face and say, "things you couldn't imagine, and will only continue, so beware," with a wink.

"You two can have the room to yourself, if you want..."

"Aw, you don't want to join...?"

"No, no. Nothing will ever happen!" I shout, suddenly, shocking myself, my face bright red and burning as I cover my ears with both hands. "No such things will ever go on!"

"Well..." Tamaki started, laughing.

"Come on, Bakas," Kyoya said, chuckling and dropping an arm around both our shoulders. The three of us walked back to the room together, Tamaki falling into his bed and I into Kyoya's. His arms would around my waist, encasing me in his strong grip, my back pressed against his chest, with his chin on my shoulder. I felt his lips press against my neck, and then again. I rolled over, hiding my face in his chest, my arms pulled up to my chest. The blanket covered us both, held just above my head. His cold hand moved to touch my face and so I leaned over, connecting our lips before moving back and falling asleep.

**And THAT is the end of all lovey-dovey goo! Thank God! I was getting really sick of it. Back to adventures next chapter... Not that I've even written the next chapter yet haha oh well...**

**Remember to review or I might think you're all gone forever :( And the molemen are practically throwing themselves into the mouths of dragon :P**


	17. Chapter 17

**GAH I know I haven't updated in so very long. A lot has changed since then. Went through a bit of a tough time since the... uh... displacement... Emotional breakdown, you could call it. Anyways, moved into new apartment December 1, got all furniture and stuff in, made up my room, etc. And I've been a lot less depressed lately since I started socializing again. Became friends with some people I lost touch with over the years, and now I'm happier than ever :)  
Plus, I have midterms and finals coming up and I might be moving to Florida for senior year and a lot else has come up, but I'm doing good for the time being. So, figured I would actually start updating :)**

**Chapter Seventeen**

The early morning sun shines down on the busy streets, distracting the workers and children. It seems the majority of London is crowded into the subway, going everywhere. I shield my eyes from the burning light, ducking into the underground tunnel with what's left of my belongings in my bag.

It's barely 7am and I'm almost to my newest destination. I've taken to moving early mornings so as to avoid running into the Host Club, seeing as Hunny and Kyoya still sleep till noon. I leave around 4 or 5am, arrive near 8 or 9, if I'm lucky, then sleep in some hotel all day and around 7 or 8 in the evening, I wake up and go hang out in whatever fun places I can find. Kyoya has yet to catch on. It's been near 3 weeks since I last saw him. After that wonderful nights sleep, I woke up rather early, much too early for Kyoya to even consider waking, and I just packed and left. I've been all over since then. Really. All over.

I went to the National History Museum in London(I went back once I was sure the Host's had gone), hunted for fossils in the Jurassic coast, hung out and searched for aliens at Stonehenge, saw the Tower of London(I went back there quite a bit...), visited Warwick castle(amongst many others, because castle's are amazing), visited London a few dozen more times, went to as many nightclubs as I could possibly find, caused chaos in Cambridge and Bath, etc. A lot went on and I really don't remember the majority of it all. But it was fun while it lasted.

Now, as I walk out onto the street, the last rays of sunlight disappearing behind grey clouds, I'm grinning at the newest location I'd chosen. Perhaps I'll be found. Most likely not. But if they don't even think to follow me here, they don't know me at all and I don't know why I keep them around.

Pulling out my latest monthly phone, a thin, black and red flip phone, I delete all of the texts and information, stopping at just one, to Kyoya. Sent before I left our last stop.

_"Where is the most rift action?"_

He'll figure it out, some way or other. He _is_ Kyoya. The best stalker I've met in a while, _aside from myself, of course. _

A smirk slips onto my face at the familiar _clunk clunk clunk _of the plastic covering hitting the metal grate of the trash can. I let out a low chuckle as I walk away, my head bowed to watch the sidewalk. My bangs hang in my face, blocking the sudden glare of sunlight. Pulling the collar of my shirt up around my neck, I start off down the street, ignoring and maneuvering around the crowded street.

_Now, what do I do today?_

The crowd around me begins to shift, someone pushing me from the center. I step to my right, not looking up as I dodge the dangerous group, adjusting my headphones and turning up the volume.

_Well, I could go see the-_

"Ah! Oh, sorry!"

I'm pushed back, someone hitting into my shoulder and knocking my headphones off. I look behind me, meaning to glare at whatever jerk pushed me and instead end up staring, wide-eyed, at the girl behind me. She's short with shoulder-length blonde hair pulled up into pigtails. She had on all black aside from a bright backpack. The crowd suddenly pushed forward again, knocking the girl over and making her drop whatever books were in her hands.

Without thinking, I drop down and reach for the fallen books before they're trampled and destroyed. I grab the girl by her wrist and pull her up.

She smiles at me, laughing, and I finally see her face, though barely, through the sun. "Sorry for hitting you. I was trying to avoid my teachers."

"No problem..." I watch her, confused, as her wide green eyes search the crowd. Spotting something, she jumps, grabbing my arm and pulling me down the street without a word. I sped up, trying to follow her without moving at an inhuman pace. Dodging everyone, we finally stop behind some store and she drops to the ground, panting and laughing. After she finally gets air back into her lungs, she stops laughing and looks at me, still smiling.

"Oh! You have my books!"

I look down, not realizing I still had anything in my hands. "Huh..." I'm holding a stack of books, amazed I'd forgotten anything this heavy. A collection of different book series mixed with manga and comics. "Ah, cool! You read Kuroshitsuji?"

"Oh My Gosh yes! I love Sebastian! I would sell my soul for him to be mine!"

I laugh, handing the books back. "So, why are you hiding?"

"I was on an education-related trip and decided to run away and live in Europe/England forever so that I can go to King's Cross Station on September first and find my wizard family. I want to ask what kind of danger I was in that they had to give me up and why I wasn't sent my Hogwarts acceptance letter. Do you think it's too late to still go?"

...Okay, so a grand total of ten minutes and she's already listed half of what I like... And she's running away to England. How odd.

"So, what are you running from?"

"...How do you know I'm running?" I stare at her suspiciously, eyes narrowed. She couldn't be a spy sent by Kyoya, could she? I resist the urge to scan her thoughts.

"I know things." One eye widened while the other squinted, making strange faces. "So?"

"...Country-wide hide and seek with my boyfriend..."

"FUN! Can I come?"

"...I suppose... I'm Virginia."

Her eyes widened in shock. After a moment, she said, "me, too..."

...What the freaking... Bloody Hell!

**I apologize for this taking so long, and to those of you still reading this, I thank you. And, although my monsters and evil creations, the gnomes, dwarves, centaurs and dragons. They've all been relocated to a hidden cave somewhere off the east coast of Jupiter. So, they are all still being allowed to destroy each other if those of you still around don't comment ^-^ Have a nice day and Fare Foreign All**


	18. Chapter 18

**Oh, look, a new chapter! And you didn't have to wait another 3 months! Aren't I just magical? I thought so... Figured I'd answer some not-asked questions! ****Or rhetoric questions, or questions actually asked that I'm just ignoring the question marks so I can say they're unasked...** Because I can do that, because I'm...Satan. And the writer of this story :D 

**_MarinaStryke:_ _I would like to think so... Other dimensions, aliens, all that jazz. But, really, Virginia Number 2 was, yes, stolen from another dimension, by the Doctor. But, no, she wasn't taken from a parallel universe or anything like that and she has all of her memories. She was stolen from another dimension known as  u/3059460/ ...The stories of this author and, technically, the author...  
_**

**YES! To answer all of those who have mentioned having another You.. Another Virginia... I meant to put this in the last chapter, but I forgot because I was too lazy to think and the minions escaped. The Other Virginia= Alice J. Nightshade...An amazing writer that you should go check out, because she's that amazing and I don't just go throwing around compliments, as many should know by now :D So, go do that. After reading this chapter, of course, if you want the minions/gnomes/dwarves to live _- Understand?**

I took a day off from deciding where to hide and studying the history and maps of England. After weeks of travelling, it dawned on me that I hadn't been doing what I'd originally planned. I wanted to just have fun. Not feeling compelled to run for my life... from my boyfriend.

Ginny, Virginia number 2, convinced me to give it a rest and go hang out at the park. We found a nice park some place, really crowded as it's the weekend and summer. Anyway, it's actually really nice out and really beautiful. Foggy, but beautiful. And there's even a place to skateboard, some cement pathway, so I brought my newest long-board.I'm not being allowed to use it, though, until Ginny and the others eat first. Right, I didn't mention, Jay, Nick, Jack and Drew came to hang out since I haven't seen them in a while.

We're all seated around some picnic table, everyone else eating while I wait impatiently for them to finish. I flick the wheel, watching it spin, staring absentmindedly until it slows down so I can spin it again.

"'ey, Gin." I look up when I hear Captain Jack say the name he gave me to tell me apart from Ginny Number 2. I notice her glance up as well, probably because she's still amazed at the Captain. "Re we really tha' borin' for ye? Can't even participate in conversation?" He grins at me.

"Course you're not boring... I just _really_ want to use my board... It's been forever since I've had the opportunity." I pout, looking up with wide eyes and hoping he'll give in, seeing as he's the only one I care about offending.

"Ah, go on ahead. Yer so anxious to ride, ye may as well go."

"Yes! Thank you!" I jump up, wrapping my arms around him before running off with my board in hand, Jayy running to join me with his board.

The moment I get to the top of the hill, I look around. It really is an amazing view. Green tree tops scattered around bright green grass for miles. The sky is covered with a thick grey fog. Families run and play wherever I turn. I've never seen such cheeriness. It's amazing.

I drop my board on the pathway, stopping it with my left foot. Kicking it back to move my foot up, I notice how steep and long the path is. At least a mile or so of simply concrete but, whilst it's not terribly steep, it's far too steep for me to be able to stop easily.

A hand suddenly drops on my shoulder, startling me so that I jump. Jayy stands behind me, laughing. "Good luck."

"Why would I need luck?" I smile but I find that my breathing is shaky and I'm practically jumping. Why the hell...?

_Ignore it. You're just nervous. Do it._

**I mean... I DID just get my hand unwrapped...**

_All the more reason to do it. Have fun._

**Why do I only have an evil voice? Don't most people get two voices, good and bad? Where's my good?**

_That would be your subconscious. And you don't have one. That died long ago. Listen and skate. It'll be fun. People are watching. You know you want to._

Before I know it, I've pushed off and am racing down the smooth black pathway. I can feel it under my feet; that amazing feeling I'd been missing. Speed. Control. It's a wonderful feeling. The wind pushing my hair back, legs bending to steer, my whole body reacting to every movement of the board. My right foot steps off the board to push off. Faster, faster. I feel eyes on my back and my heart racing and I can't help the wide smile from growing across my face. The best feeling I've had in a while. I haven't felt so free in so long. Cheers and whistling is heard from the direction of the picnic table I had just recently left. My smile just gets wider by the second.

A blur appears in the corner of my eye but I ignore it, knowing that if I acknowledge it, I'll veer off course and hurt myself. The blur seems to get closer until someone falls directly in my path; a small child who fell and hurt themselves. Panicked, I turn meaning to pass but hitting a rough patch of wet and muddy pebbles, The board flies forward, throwing me off balance and landing me on the rocks. I land, terribly, painfully, on my tailbone, smashing down on my lower back.

Every nerve in my body is urging me to howl in pain or burst out crying, but I refuse. My eyes scrunch closed and my face contorts into what is probably an awful expression. I roll over, onto my side and curl up into a ball, hugging myself.

"GAH!" I let out, my throat burning to yell out other, far worse, expletives, though I hold them down.

Four pairs of feet come running towards me, wheels from Jay's board just passing me only to come to a halt as they hit a grassy area and he comes rolling onto the area next to me.

More crowds and groups, the families in the nearest area come running to check that I'm okay. I lie, curled up, refusing to move, in the center of the path. The shock and pressure from the impact leave me unable to move or speak, my voice completely lost.

"Oh, shit!" Jay says, crawling to my side. "Are you okay? Can you move?"

I manage a squeak, but that's all.

"Can you speak?"

Not even the squeak comes out this time and I can't open my mouth to breath of bring myself to even inhale in any way.

"Virginia... Can I move you?"

My head moves only an inch, to the left, but it gets the point across. Leave me here. To die. Or until the pain leaves long enough to roll me over, off the cement.

What seems like hundreds of faces appear in front of me, attempting to question me and asking whether they should call an ambulance or not. I manage another shake of the head, but that's all.

"Gin... You a'right?...Virginia? A-are you okay, Virginia?" The sudden change in accents shocks everyone, bringing them away from me and to stare at Jack.

"F-fine," I manage to say, to everyone's surprise. It comes out high and scratchy, as though I were a guy and was just hit... in a place guys don't like to be hit. I doubt I'll ever move again...

Ever so slowly, the numbness ceases to exist, leaving an awful aching while I press my hands between my knes. Too painful.

"Virginia... You can't die here! There are too many people around. Kyoya cant lose you like this!" Ginny yells at me, laughing.

"S-someone... help..." I mutter, clenching my eyes shut tight. If I move, it only hurts more. I don't know how they could help, but I need the pain to stop. We were going to the movies tonight...

"How do we help?" Nick asked, obviously worried.

"N-no... Idea..." I force out, feeling the strangled sensation in my throat and chest. I cough but it does nothing to help.

"A'righ', we're goina move ye. 'T's gonna hurt, bu' has ta be done." Jack pushes everyone aside, moving around to my back. His rough hands reach under me; one's under my back, the other under my legs. The rings dig into my skin but it's nothing compared to the immense pain elsewhere. I groan, flinching at the contact but terrified of the oncoming pain. "Don't worry, Virginia. I'll get you back to your hotel in one piece," he whispers next to my ear.

Seconds later, he pulls me off the ground and cradles me in his chest, attempting to ward off the excruciating pain I'm in.

"Drew, get us a car back to the hotel. Jayson, collect her belongings." He begins walking, his stride light and even so as not to cause exceeding amounts of pain.

"What about me? How can I help?" Nick asks, appearing next to us.

"Ah, Nicolas...Er... go assist Jayson with his duties."

He runs off, practically skipping, to help Jay.

"I'll have you back in no time. Be patient." He spoke to me but it seemed to be pointed more towards himself than anyone.


	19. Chapter 19

**A'right. I KNOW I'm not updating all too much... I can't all the time. But this chapter... well, it's kind of sucky. I rushed it, while in the car today, since I'd already planned chapter 21... So I reallyyyy don't want to sit and have to write out these chapters before it _ It's just annoying... But, anyway... I'm in Florida... yeah, Just hanging out in Fl for the week.. And I cant write in the car, so since we spend so much time in the car... not much writing happening..  
**

**Okay, random question, to those of you who want to answer. If you were given the chance, would you become a pirate? ...Or is that just me?  
I went to a pirate fest on Saturday and this group said that they've never had any teenagers, but once I move here, they look forward to recruiting me... Meaning, email the captain and they'll set up an audition for me to join... Would you do it? I cant wait, even though its next year...**

I can't remember, but I believe I may have blacked out from the excruciating pain in my lower... area.

All I know is I woke up a few minutes ago in a giant, fluffy bed in a dark room. It looks like my hotel room, but I don't recall it being so... comfortable. I shift my body, attempting to push myself up but everything hurts soo~ much. Every part of me aches. I drop back, groaning.

Someone knocks on the door and it creaks open, uneven footsteps entering the room. I close my eyes, leaning my head to the side to listen as they come closer. Once they come close enough, they stop next to my bed. I twitch, trying to stop myself from, well... breathing.

"Funny, it _sounded_ like she was awake. Guess I imagined it. I'll just have to _jump-"_ Jayy moves forward as if to pounce, making me flinch back, bracing myself. Pain shoots up my back and I arch my back, groaning. "GAH!" I open one eye at him, scowling. "Asshole."

"Oh, so you _are_ awake!" He grins down at me, snickering. "How're you doing?"

Before I get a chance to answer, the door opens again. Jayy turns to look, but I'm only really able to turn my head. Heavy footsteps enter, the new visitor dropping into a chair across from the bed, leather boots propped on the table.

"How ye doin', Love?" the gruff voice of the Captain asks. "The lummox* botherin' ye?"

"I'm a'right." I grin in his direction, positioning my arms so as to push myself up. The strain it puts on my back is killer. I manage to get myself up, siting directly across from Jack. He's staring at Jayy, accusingly.

"Give us a moment alone with the wench, would ye?"

"I'm not a wench..."

"Why? I was talking to her!" Jayy drops to the floor, refusing to move.

"Get."

"No."

Jack drops his feet to the floor, sitting up straight. He leans forward, reaching behind him. When he brings his arm forward, he's holding a gun. Not a gun you would normally see, but one you would see in old movies. With pirates, that require powder.

Jayy's eyes widen. Without even taking the time to stand, he drags himself out of the room, on hands and knees.

"You carry a gun with you? Why was I not informed of this?"

Jack smirks, raising one brow. He cocks the gun, pointing it in my direction. In a moment, though, it's replaced in the pouch at his back. "Well," he says, standing up. He pulls the chair to my bed and turns it around to lean on the back of it. "How ya feelin', darlin'?"

"A'right, I s'pose."

"Ye 'ad me worried, knockin' ou' like 'at."

"Was fun... if it counts for anything..."

"Well, tha's all that matters, isn't it?" he pretends to shout, throwing his arms up.

I lean back, thinking. A thought pops into my head and I lean forward, managing to fold my legs into pretzel, arms leaning on my knees. "How's the Voice, or Voices, perhaps, been?"

He raises both brows, staring down at me. Leaning forward in his chair, he says, "how'd you know 'bou' that?"

I poke at the side of my head several times. "Mind reader."

"Oh..." He settles back, slightly upset.

"And, well, my Voice told me about yours..."

He grins, sliding down in his seat and laughing. "Ah-ha! I knew it!"

"Your thoughts get blocked off... protected, you could say."

"That's bloody brilliant. I was unaware one could even 'ave protection fer their brain."

"Neither did I... So, then, yours as annoying as mine?"

"Even more so, I'd bargain. They're bloody confusing. Never shut up, they don'. Always pushin' me t' do stuff I don' want."

"Really annoying, isn't it?"

Our heads both jerk forward, slamming into each other. I fall forward, landing on his lap as we both hit the floor, holding our heads and groaning.

"Ohh~ I'm sorry, Voice..."

"Bugger..."

*** Lummox- a stupid, clumsy person**

**Remember the gnomes/mole people/etc... Comment.. Do it.**


End file.
